Gebunden an die Ewigkeit
by Rebecca van Raven
Summary: *Komplett* Übersetzung von Rya Silverflames
1. Prolog

Disc.:Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


  


ÜN: Viel Spaß an der Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity von Rya Silverflame. Sie hat freundlicherweise erlaubt, dass ich ihre Geschichte übersetzen und hier posten darf. Ihr könnt euch auf 17 kurze Kapitel freuen...

Als Betaleserin ist das Eulchen wieder aktiv. Vielen Dank.

  


  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


PROLOG

  


  


  


Angst.

  


Sie war fast greifbar in dem kleinen Raum.

  


Hass.

  


Er konnte ihn im Überfluss riechen.

  


Verzweiflung.

  


Sie floss von jeder Wand.

  


Severus Snape war schon einmal in diesem Raum gewesen. Viele Male. Es war Voldemorts Lieblingsplatz, um sie zu sich zu rufen. Es war ihr ... Spielplatz.

  


Lucius Malfoy und Marcus Avery apparierten wenige Sekunden später an seiner Seite, gefolgt von Kerick Goyle. Und dann erschien Voldemort, höhnisch auf sie hinabgrinsend. Mit einem Fingerschnippen erschienen Ketten an der Wand vor ihnen.

  


Sie hatten keine Angst.

  


Der Spaß sollte beginnen.

  


Severus wurde übel.

  


Ein weiteres Schnipsen und Menschen erschienen in den Ketten.

  


  


Es waren alles Teenager. Muggels, um genau zu sein. Alles Mädchen. Wahrscheinlich gefangen, nachdem sie der Zerstörung ihrer Familien, ihres Zuhauses beigewohnt hatten. Der einzige Faden, der ihre Leben zusammen hielt...

  


  


Meine treuen Gefolgsleute, sagte Voldemort mit einem lauten Zischen, seine roten Augen funkelten sie an. Severus konnte kaum das Zittern unterdrücken. Ich habe euch diese als Belohnung dafür gebracht, dass ihr mir eure Hingabe bewiesen habt. Ihr könnt mit ihnen machen, was ihr wollt, solange sie am Ende tot sind. 

  


Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern disapparierte einfach. Gut für Severus. Er fühlte sich verpflichtet, mehr zu tun als sonst, wenn das Ding, das er Meister nannte, blieb um die Show zu genießen. 

  


Er sah angeekelt zu Goyle hinüber, der sich die Lippen leckte und eine Rothaarige anstarrte. Er sah auf das Mädchen vor ihm. Sie zitterte und schluchzte still. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen - ihr langes braunes Haar verdeckte es. Er seufzte und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. 

  


Oh, Sev, los. Willst du keinen Spaß? fragte Avery. Goyle kicherte.

  


Ich finde Kinder und Teenager höchst langweilig, sagte Severus. Das Mädchen, das er anstarrte zuckte zusammen. Wenn ich mich schon regelmäßig mit ihnen umgeben muss, gönne ich mir wenigstens in den Sommerferien den Luxus, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

  


Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und trat auf seine eigene Gefangene zu, während Severus die Brünette vor ihm nachdenklich betrachtete. Sie sah immer noch nicht auf. Er wusste, dass es aus Sturheit oder schierer Erschöpfung war... wahrscheinlich wegen beidem.

  


Er hasste es, ein Spion zu sein.

  


Mit Leidenschaft.

  


Er hatte so viele Menschen umgebracht. Dieses Mädchen würde nur ein weiteres unbekanntes Gesicht in der langen Reihe seiner namenlosen Opfer werden.

  


Es war unmöglich es zu vermeiden, wenn er Voldemort weiterhin seine Loyalität beweisen wollte.

  


Die Schlange.

  


So ein unnützer Mord. Sie war noch so jung. Er fragte sich leise, wo sie zur Schule ging, wie ihr Leben war. Er erlaubte seinen Gedanken zu ihrer Familie zu wandern, aber nur kurz. Er wusste, dass wenn er zu sehr darüber nachdachte, er seine Kraft, sie umzubringen, verlieren würde und diesen Fehler konnte er sich nicht erlauben.

  


Sein Leben mochte überflüssig sein, aber die um ihn herum... die Menschen, um die er sich sorgte ... waren es nicht.

  


Er wünschte, er könnte einfach sterben.

  


Es wäre leichter.

  


Er trat vor und bei dem Geräusch seiner Schritte zuckte das Mädchen wieder. Als er sprach, war es ein Flüstern, dass nur sie hören konnte.

  


Es tut mir leid.

  


Sie zitterte jetzt fürchterlich und er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie.

  


Ich verspreche, es wird nicht wehtun. Er spannte sich, genau wie sie.

  


Avada Kedavra.

  


Das grüne Licht.

  


Der blendende Blitz.

  


Der schlaffe Körper.

  


Er fühlte sich krank.

  


Die Ketten verschwanden und die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen, als er sie leblos zu Boden gleiten sah. Es war nun sein Job den Körper loszuwerden. ...Mit anderen Worten sicherzustellen, dass ihn niemand finden würde.

  


Als sie auf den Boden schlug, flog ihr Haar zurück. 

  


Schokoladenbraune Augen sahen leblos zu ihm auf.

  


Götter, nein...

  


Sie war kein Muggel. Sie war muggelgeboren.

  


Er konnte das Gesicht niemals vergessen.

  


Er hatte gerade Hermione Granger umgebracht.

  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Kapitel 1

Disc.:Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  
  


Rating: R

  
  


ÜN: Ganz kurz: Vielen Dank ans Eulchen fürs betalesen und an liz und Yulara für die Reviews. Solltet ihr reviewen wollen: Da unten ist ein kleiner Button. Auch Rya freut sich über Reviews: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=257883

  
  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  
  


  
  


1. KAPITEL

  
  


  
  


Oh Götter... schien der einzige Gedanke zu sein, der die wirbelnde Dunkelheit in seinen Gedanken durchdringen konnte, als er nach vorne trat.

  
  


Er hob sie sanft in seine Arme und bewegte sich schnell, damit Malfoy ihn nicht bemerkte. Er würde sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach an das Gesicht des Schlammblutes erinnern, das seinen wertvollen Sohn so gequält hatte und Severus konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass er sie erkannte.

  
  


Oh ihr Götter, was habe ich getan?

  
  


Er musste Albus wissen lassen, was geschehen war. Er musste nach Hogwarts apparieren, sobald er herausgefunden hatte, was er mit ihr tun sollte. 

  
  


Ihr Familie war mit großer Sicherheit tot. Es gab keinen Weg, auf dem ihr magielosen Eltern den Zorn Voldemorts hätten überstehen können. Er wollte ihren Körper nicht einfach verbrennen. Er hatte ihr so schon genug Schaden zugefügt.

  
  


Schließlich entschied er, ihren Körper mit zurück zur Schule zu nehmen. Vielleicht konnte Albus ihr eine angemessene Beerdigung oder etwas Ähnliches verschaffen.

  
  


Er apparierte schnell an die Grenze der Hogwarts Ländereien. 

  
  


Albus wartete an den Toren auf ihn.

  
  


Severus hätte Hermiones Körper fast vor Überraschung fallengelassen. 

  
  


  
  


Dieser verdammte Mann und seine weiche, vergebende, verständnisvolle Stimme.

  
  


Ich habe sie umgebracht, Albus, sagte er, er sprach leise aus Angst, wenn er es zu laut zugab, würde er zusammenbrechen und es könnte zu wirklich für ihn werden, um es zu ertragen können. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie es war.

  
  


Wer ist es. Severus?

  
  


Der zitternde Zaubertränkemeister trat vorwärts und legte den Körper vor Dumbledore nieder. Er hörte sein scharfes Einatmen, sah auf und sah wie der Schulleiter auf seine ausgezeichnete Schülerin hinab sah, schockiert.

  
  


Ihre Familie? fragte er seine Stimme enthielt einen Unterton, den Severus Snape niemals zuvor gehört hatte.

  
  


  
  


Beim Merlin, Severus?

  
  


Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte und dachte es wäre das Beste, sie hierher zu bringen.

  
  


Ich denke, das war das Beste, was du tun konntest. Dumbledore beugte sich hinunter und strich ihr eine einzelne Locke aus dem blassen Gesicht. Dann stand er abrupt auf. Bring sie zu Poppy. Wir werden sie in der Krankenstation aufbahren bis wir die beste Verfahrensweise herausgefunden haben. Ich könnte mir eine kleine Beerdigung hier vorstellen. Ich werde Mr Potter und Mr Weasley benachrichtigen.

  
  


Severus nickte nur, Schuld stieg in Wellen in ihm auf, die bald einen gesamten Körper verschlingen würden. Dumbledore ging traurig den Kopf schüttelnd davon.

  
  


Der Zaubertränkemeister stand für einen Moment still und betrachtete das friedliche Gesicht seiner besten Schülerin. Und sie war die Beste gewesen, gab er zu. Die einzige in dem Haufen, die jemals... verdammt. Typisch.

  
  


Er hob sie wieder auf, versuchte nicht zusammen zu zucken, als er fühlte wie kalt sie war und ging in der Absicht zum Schloss, keine weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, die Anordnungen des Schulleiters auszuführen.

  
  


Poppy weinte, als sie die Bescherung sah. Oh, Götter, sie war nur ein Kind. schluchzte sie. So jung.

  
  


Severus merkte bald, das er dort nicht bleiben konnte. Er ging flott aus dem Raum und hinab in die Kerker.

  
  


Normalerweise blieb er nie während der Ferien in Hogwarts. Sein eigenes Anwesen war nicht weit entfernt und er fühlte sich dort viel wohler. Aber heute Nacht machte er eine Ausnahme. Er traute sich selbst nicht zu, allein zu sein. Er könnte etwas unüberlegtes tun. Und es war einfach nicht den Aufwand wert. Also blieb er im Kerker.

  
  


Oder er versuchte es.

  
  


Er versuchte es verzweifelt.

  
  


Am Ende jedoch fand er sich vor dem Krankenflügel wieder und fragte sich, wie er dorthin gelangt war.

  
  


Er musste sie noch einmal sehen.

  
  


Es machte nichts, das sie schon gegangen war, er musste sie nur noch einmal sehen. Er musste sich entschuldigen, auch wenn sie niemals hören würde, wie die Worte seine Lippen verließen.

  
  


Er öffnete leise die Tür und spähte hinein. Keine Poppy. Das war gut.

  
  


Er trat ein und schloss die Tür so leise wie möglich.

  
  


Sie war auf dem letzten Bett, ein Laken bedeckte ihre unbewegte Form. Er setzte sich neben das Bett, unsicher was er nun, da er soweit gekommen war, tun sollte. Schließlich begann er einfach zu sprechen.

  
  


Ms Granger? Hermione? Ich wünschte, ich könnte das irgendwie wieder gut machen. Ich wollte niemals, das so etwas passiert, nicht so etwas. Nicht dir. Er schluckte, um die aufsteigenden Tränen aufzuhalten. Er war nicht länger Professor Severus Snape, der verhasste Zaubertränke-Lehrer der Schule. Jetzt war er einfach ein Mann, trauernd, dass die Taten seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Gegenwart hierzu geführt hatten. Es tut mir Leid, für alles, was ich ihnen jemals angetan habe, dies übertrifft natürlich alles. Ich wünschte, ich könnte zurück gehen und dir sagen, wie stolz ich auf jeden deiner Tränke bin, die du je in meinen Klassenzimmer gemacht hast, auf jede richtige Antwort, die du mir gegeben hast. Aber ich kann nicht. So ist eine Entschuldigung, was ich anbieten kann... auch wenn... auch wenn du... du Er konnte die letzten Worte nicht über die Lippen bringen. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er noch nicht einmal die Träne fühlte, die langsam seine Wange hinunter glitt.

  
  


Sein Blick verschleierte sich und er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

  
  


Und weinte.

  
  


Professor Snape, der schreckliche Zaubertränkemeister, ehemaliger Todesser und aktiver Spion, Schleimbeutel, gehasstes menschliches Wesen, weinte.

  
  


Und wurde beantwortet von einem kleinen würgenden Keuchen, das von rechts neben ihm kam.

  
  


Seine Augen wurden groß und er warf das Laken von Hermione.

  
  


Ihre Augen waren offen und sie hustete. Ein Huster wurde zu einem Hustenkrampf und nicht darüber nachdenkend, was passierte, half er ihr, sich aufzusetzen und lief, um ihr ein Glas Wasser zu holen. 

  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. Kapitel 2

Disc.:Übersetzung von 'Bonded to Eternity' by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN: Ich hab eigentlich nichts zu sagen, außer vielleicht mich beim Eulchen fürs betalesen zu bedanken. Und bei Yulara für die Review. DANKE!

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


2. KAPITEL

  


  


Ihr Fleisch war immer noch kalt. Das war das erste, was er bemerkte als er ihr half, das Wasser hinunterzuschlucken. Aber es erwärmte sich schnell, war fast normal, als er die leere Tasse zur Seite stellte. Er starrte sie an, nicht bemerkend, dass er heftig zitterte.

  


Was ist passiert? fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme. Gut, so ist man, wenn man einen ganzen Tag tot war.

  


Er fragte sich, wie genau er ihr erklären sollte, was war, so dass sie es auch verstehen würde. Da bemerkte er, das er das nicht konnte. Wenigstens nicht ohne Rückendeckung.

  


krächzte er, eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin der Krankenstation werfend.

  


Wo bist du Severus? fragte Albus müde.

  


Es schien, dass 'Ein-Wort-Antworten' viel einfacher herauszupressen waren.

  


Ich bin gleich da.

  


Tatsächlich war er das. Mit einem leisen apparierte er in einem Augenblick neben seinen Zaubertränkelehrer, einen sonderbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

  


Nun Severus, würde es dir vielleicht etwas ausmachen mir zu erklären, warum du hier bist und warum du das Bedürfnis hattest, mich zu so einer unheiligen Morgenstunde hier hinunter zu rufen. Es klang nicht wütend, was gut war, aber eigentlich klang Albus nur sehr selten wütend.

  


Ich glaube, es könnte etwas mit mir zu tun haben, Sir.

  


Der Schulleiter wirbelte herum in die Richtung der dünnen Stimme und zum ersten Mal befand Severus es für nötig, näher an den Schulleiter heranzutreten für den Fall, dass er sich entschied in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er kurz davor war eben dies zu tun. Glücklicherweise ging es vorbei, alle Dinge gingen an Dumbledore vorbei.

  


Ms... Ms Granger?!

  


Ja, Sir? fragte sie unschuldig, die schokoladenbraunen Augen weit genug geöffnet, dass sie Severus den Eindruck eines jungen Hundes gab, der gerade dabei erwischt worden war, dass er an Schuhen kaute, an die er nicht ran durfte. Und wirklich, sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie diese Reaktion bekam. Sie erinnerte sich wahrscheinlich an nichts.

  


Sie sind... sie sind... Ein weitere Premiere. Albus Dumbledore fehlten die Worte. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte Severus das lustig gefunden, jetzt jedoch-

  


Ja Albus, sie lebt, sagte er ruhig. Hermione sah die beiden seltsam an.

  


Und warum sollte ich nicht am Leben sein? fragte sie ängstlich, nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich wissen wollte.

  


Weil du t-

  


Sei still Albus, es gibt keinen Grund sie zu beunruhigen, unterbrach Snape. Erklär' ihr wenigstens ein wenig, bevor du sie in Ohnmacht fallen lässt, ich denke, sie hatte heute genug Ruhe, um sie noch etwas wach zu halten.

  


Albus funkelte ihn an, aber Severus würde schon wissen wovon er sprach, also? Was soll ich erklären? fragte er mit einem kleinen Seufzer.

  


Severus rollte mit den Augen. Hermione fand diese Unterhaltung sehr amüsant, aber entschied sich still zu sein und abzuwarten. Ihr Lehrer bewegte sich an ihre Seite und sie war überrascht in seinem Blick etwas anderes als die kalte Gleichgültigkeit zu sehen, an die sie gewöhnt war. Er sah fast so aus, als ob er sich tatsächlich Sorgen machte...

  


Ms Granger- Hermione- Erinnerst du dich an irgend etwas in den letzten 24 Stunden?

  


Nein- Nein, Sir, das tue ich nicht.

  


Er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment, dann blickte er zu Dumbledore, als sei er unsicher wie er fortfahren sollte. Dumbledore zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Und dann war da wieder dieses verdammte Glitzern in seinen Augen. Severus verachtete diesen Blick. Er drehte sich zurück zu Hermione. Hermione, dies könnte ein wenig schockierend für dich sein- er schluckte. Gestern Morgen hat Voldemort einige seiner engsten Diener zu sich gerufen, um ihnen eine Belohnung für Loyalität zukommen zu lassen. Vier Muggel Mädchen, mit denen sie tun konnten, was auch immer sie wollten.

  


Waren sie einer der Diener, Professor? unterbrach sie ihn leise. Sie griff in ihre Bettlaken, als ob sie erwartete, dass er sie im nächsten Moment verhexen würde. Und er merkte, dass wenn er in einer anderen Situation, mit einem anderen Schüler wäre, er genau dies tun würde.

  


Jetzt seufzte er einfach. Ja, Ms Granger, das war ich. Sein Blick wanderte zurück von dem interessanten Punkt, den er auf dem Boden angestarrt hatte, zu ihr. "Diese vier Mädchen wurden aus ihrem Zuhause gerissen, zuvor hatten sie gesehen wie es und ihre Eltern zerstört wurden. Nachdem wir mit ihnen fertig waren, sollten wir sie töten.

  


Jetzt waren Tränen in ihren Augen. "Und ich war eine von ihnen," sagte sie leise.

  


Nach einem Moment nickte er.

  


"Und sie haben Es tut mir leid' zu mir gesagt, bevor- bevor sie..."

  


"Du erinnerst dich?

  


Sie nickte. Tränen fielen nun frei, sie machte keine Bewegung sie aufzuhalten und presste hervor: " Sie haben DEN Fluch angewendet? Sie haben mich getötet."

  


Er streckte die Hand aus, um ihre zu nehmen, aber er überlegte es sich anders und zog sie zurück. Sie schien es nicht zu bemerken.

  


"Warum bin ich hier?" fragte sie leise, zögernd. Ahh, die unvermeidbare Frage. Warum war sie nicht tot?

  


Dumbledore und Severus warfen sich einen Blick zu. Beide kannten die Antwort, ohne einen Schatten des Zweifels. Aber wie sollten sie es ihr sagen?

  


"Ms Granger..:"

  


"Hermione", unterbrach sie. "Sie wechseln hin und her, bitte nennen sie mich einfach Hermione."

  


"Hermione, darf ich deine Hand sehen, bitte?" Severus schob eine Hand in die Tasche und griff nach seinem silbernen Messer.

  


Sie streckte ihre zitternde Hand aus und er nahm sie mit seiner Freien, bevor er das Messer aus der Tasche nahm. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

  


"Vergib mir," sagte er ruhig und schlitze ihre Handfläche auf, bevor einer von ihnen darüber nachdenken konnte.

  


"Auuu," schrie sie auf, noch mehr Tränen strömten hinunter und sie verlor sich im Blick auf den leuchtenden Blutstrom, der auf die sauberen weißen Laken tropfte. Sie wollte die Hand wegziehen, aber ihr Lehrer hielt sie fest am Handgelenk. "Professor, b-"

  


"Hermione, sieh hin." Er sprach mit einer so weichen Stimme, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte. Sie starrte auf die Wunde und biss auf ihre Lippe, um nicht wieder aufzuheulen.

  


Langsam, langsam versiegte das Blut von sich aus. Sie keuchte, als sie sah wie die Haut sich zusammenfügte und eine kleine Narbe bildete. Bald verschwand auch diese, es blieb nichts als eine Erinnerung. Das einzige Zeugnis, das irgendetwas passiert war, waren die blutbefleckten Laken um sie herum.

  


"Was- Oh Götter, was ist passiert?" fragte sie mit schwacher, brüchiger Stimme.

  


Severus sah sie mit einer Mischung von Mitgefühl, Sorge und Traurigkeit an. Das allein ängstigte sie mehr als alles bisherige. Was er als nächstes sagte, ließ sie zurück in das Reich der Dunkelheit fallen, das sie erst jüngst verlassen hatte. "Hermione, du... du bist unsterblich." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	4. Kapitel 3

Disc.: Übersetzung von "Bonded to Eternity" by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN:Es hat lange gedauert, zu lange. Aber ich habe eine gute Entschuldigung: Ich war krank, Grippe. Anmerkungen gibt's unten. Danke fürs betalesen, Eulchen!

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


3.KAPITEL

  


  


-um ihr zu helfen, Severus.

  


Das war das Erste, was Hermione hörte, als sie viel später erwachte, immer noch in der Krankenstation, aber nicht mehr in blutgetränkten Laken. Sie hielt ihre Augen fest geschlossen, hoffte etwas aufzuschnappen, das beweisen würde, das alles was sie zuvor gehört hatte, nicht mehr als ein verblassender Traum war. 

  


Wie soll ich das machen, Albus? knurrte der Zaubertränkemeister.

  


Ich weiß es nicht, aber du bist der einzige, der das kann. Der Schulleiter klang bemüht ruhig und Hermione hatte den berechtigten Eindruck, daß es kein Traum gewesen war.

  


Verdammt, Albus, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll! Sie konnte fast die Hand hören, die durch das fettig aussehende Haar strich. Sie ist so jung, und ich-

  


Ganz genau. Sie ist jung, unterbrach Albus glatt. Und sie wird es für den Rest der Ewigkeit bleiben. Und du bist der Einzige mit Erfahrung, der sie durch diesen Schock leiten kann.

  


Als ob ich jemanden gehabt hätte, murmelte Snape dunkel.

  


Das ist nicht der Punkt, Severus, und das weißt du. Fühlst du dich denn gar nicht verantwortlich für dieses(/das hier)?

  


Ich bin überrascht. Du tadelst doch sonst niemanden.

  


Von allem was wir bisher gelesen haben, solltest du bemerkt haben, dass die Unsterblichkeit erst durch einen gewaltsamen Tod aktiv wird. Ohne den Fluch hätte Ms Granger ein langes, gesundes Leben führen und glücklich sterben können.

  


Hermione hörte dies nicht. Sie konnte nicht. Das war unmöglich.

  


Jep, genau wie du dachtest Magie wäre unmöglich, sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Dann bist du hierher gekommen, oder?

  


Der Professor seufzte. Gut, ich tue was ich kann, gab er nach. Nur weil du es fertiggebracht hast, mir noch mehr Schuldgefühle zu machen, als ich ohnehin schon hatte.

  


Danke, Severus, sagte der Schulleiter erleichtert. Nun, ich denke, ich sollte gehen, dann kannst du die Dinge unserer sehr wachen Schülerin erklären.

  


Hermione fuhr zusammen. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore gewusst, dass sie wach war. Er wusste alles. Geschlagen öffnete sie ihre Augen und starrte irgendwie taub auf Professur Snape, der wie sie zufrieden feststellte, sehr unbehaglich aussah. Der Schulleiter war bereits verschwunden.

  


sagte sie mit dünner Stimme. Er sah sie müde an und sie zwang sich weiter zusprechen. Alles war besser als Stille. Stille war zu sehr wie der dunkle Ort, der der Tod gewesen war. Und sie konnte sich jetzt an diesen Ort erinnern ...an einen sehr kalten, leeren Teil davon. Schluckend fuhr sie fort. Ich habe versucht mir einzureden, das sei alles nur ein Traum, aber... ich glaube zu begreifen, dass es das nicht ist, alles was ich bisher gehört habe und die Tatsache gegeben, dass ich mich schon mehrmals gekniffen habe. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie sähe den Geist eines Lächelns. Also wenn es kein Traum ist, trotz meiner Hoffnung es möge einer sein, könntest du, umm... vielleicht ein wenig erklären? Ich werde versuchen, diesmal nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

  


Er seufzte und sie wurde von Mitleid erfasst, dass sie diesen erschöpften Man vor sich nicht sofort ausruhen ließ. Aber sie musste es einfach wissen...

  


Ms Granger... Hermione Ich fürchte, dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich bin es gewöhnt sehr hart zu dir zu sein, weil eine Rolle als Diener Voldemorts dies erfordert, aber es scheint nicht die Zeit und nicht der Ort für so etwas zu sein - und selbst wenn, ich glaube, ich könnte mich nicht zu einem Versuch überwinden. Die Schulzeit hat noch nicht einmal begonnen. Und ich bin nicht scharf darauf Dinge zu erklären, wenn ich nicht weiß, wohin diese Erklärungen führen.

  


Wenn ich spezielle Fragen stelle, wirst du sie beantworten?

  


Leicht überrascht, dass sie versuchte ihn zu Antworten zu drängen, nickte er. Ich werde mein Bestes tun.

  


Dann die erste einfache Frage. Bin ich wirklich... wirklich... un-unsterblich?

  


Es gibt unglücklicherweise nichts anderes, was die vergangenen 24 Stunden sonst erklären könnte. 

  


Aber... ich habe niemals zuvor von so jemandem gehört... nirgendwo darüber gelesen, außer wenn man den Stein der Weisen benutzt, aber..."

  


Etwas glitzerte in den Augen ihres Professors, dass sie nicht einordnen konnte und er seufzte wieder. "Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die meisten Unsterblichen es lieber für sich behalten, aus Angst ihre... Gabe könnte für dunklere Machenschaften benutzt werden als sie sich vorstellen mögen. Ich selbst hatte Schwierigkeiten etwas geschriebenes über das Thema zu finden."

  


"Wie sehr hast du gesucht?" fragte sie, sie wollte nicht glauben, dass die Bücher irgend jemanden im Stich lassen würden, wenn man sie brauchte.

  


"Mehr als sie sich vorstellen können, Ms Granger."

  


"Hermione," korrigierte sie wieder, sanft. "Bitte, Sir, trotz meines gegenwärtigen Wohnortes, es sind Sommerferien, und bei meinem Nachnamen genannt zu werden stört mich wirklich."

  


"Gut, Hermione. Ich habe fast jedes Buch in der Schulbibliothek gelesen, meiner eigenen persönlichen Bibliothek und die meisten der weniger bekannten Ausgaben in Knockturn Alley. Es gibt nur sehr wenig, das kann ich dir versichern."

  


"Warum hatten sie so ein Interesse daran?" fragte sie, ein Teil von ihr wusste es bereits.

  


"Weil ich sehr verärgert darüber war, als ich vor zwei Jahren getötet wurde und das Schicksal eintreten musste und mich nicht gehen ließ." Er sagte dies mit einem solchen Selbsthass, dass Hermione zurückschreckte.

  


"Vor zwei...zwei Jahren? Aber das war genau nach unserem vierten Schuljahr.

  


"Exakt, Voldemort war dabei wieder aufzusteigen. Es war tatsächlich genau die Nacht, in der mich der Schulleiter bat meine Rolle als Spion wieder aufzunehmen. Voldemort war sehr... unzufrieden darüber dass ich einmal ein Spion gewesen war, um damit einmal zu beginnen, er glaubte meine Geschichte nicht, dass ich nun endgültig seine Seite gewählt hätte..." Er schluckte. "Den Göttern sei Dank, er weiß immer noch nicht wie ich die Nacht überlebt habe. Er glaubt, dass der Fluch aus irgendeinem Grund einfach nicht gewirkt hat. Danach hat er aus mir unbekannten Gründen beschlossen, mich wieder in seine Reihen aufzunehmen." Da, das war auf jeden Fall eine Grimasse.

  


"Darum hat Dumbledore also gesagt, sie wären der einzige, der mir helfen könnte... Weil sie genauso sind..."

  


"Ja, Hermione, ich bin unsterblich. Ich muss etwas sehr schreckliches getan haben, um diese Ehre zu verdienen, aber es ist wahr." Sie bemerkte den triefenden Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme als er das Wort "Ehre" geradezu ausspuckte.

  


"Sie hassen sich wirklich Professor, oder?" fragte sie zu ihrer beider Überraschung.

  


Er zuckte zusammen, als ob sie ihn geschlagen hätte, dann sah er wieder auf den Boden. "Ich denke, es gibt keinen Grund jetzt zu lügen," sagte er leise. "Ja, das tue ich. Ich hasse und verachte jeden Teil meines Seins. Wenn ich sterben könnte, hätte ich mich schon vor langer Zeit umgebracht. Was ich dir angetan habe... das war nur eine in einer endlosen Reihe von ähnlichen, oft noch viel schlimmeren Taten."

  


Sie schloss ihre Augen gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen. Tränen für Snape? fragte die lästige Stimme in ihrem Kopf gnadenlos. Jetzt weiß ich, dass du träumst.

  


Als sie sie wieder öffnete, starrte der Meister der Zaubertränke sie an, die schwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen wurden tiefer mit jedem Moment, der verging. "Sir, ich denke sie sollten versuchen zu schlafen, " sagte sie zögernd. Es muss sehr spät sein und ich fühle mich schrecklich, sie so lange wachgehalten zu haben.."

  


Er sah sie versteinert an, erholte sich aber rasch. "Ich danke dir für deine Besorgnis, Hermione. Und ich denke dieses eine Mal werde ich zuhören. Solltest du in nächster Zeit das Bedürfnis haben zu reden, wirst du mich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in den Kerkern finden. Wenn ich nicht dort bin, frag den Schulleiter." Damit erhob er sich von dem harten Stuhl und wandte sich zum Gehen. Alles, nur weg von hier... Es war einfach zuviel.

  


Sie fühlte das plötzliche Bedürfnis nach ihm zu greifen, widerstand dem aber. Stattdessen schloss sie einfach die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. "Danke schön, Professor."

  


Sie hörte wie er erstarrte und dann seine Antwort... "Bitte, während der Ferien würde ich Severus vorziehen, selbst von einer Schülerin... solange es eine ist, der ich traue, dass sie es nicht in ihren Zaubertränkeunterricht trägt. Und wenn ich dir wirklich geholfen habe, tue ich es gern wieder."

  


Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern verließ die Krankenstation rasch und ließ eine verwirrte Hermione zurück. 

  


  


  


  


  


ÜN.: So da bin ich nochmal.

  


Anyanka: Erst ein gewaltsamer Tod bringt hier das Unsterblichkeitsgen ins Spiel. Schön, das dir die Geschichte/Übersetzung gefällt. Danke für deine Review:-)))

  


Khair ed Din: Es wird kein Crossover, sagt jedenfalls Rya Silverflame. Keine Schwerter, keine abgeschlagenen Köpfe. Aber irgendwie erinnert es schon arg dran;-))

  


Heiki-Chan, Tevkins, LionSnape, Liz, : Danke für eure Reviews. Diese kleinen Massages helfen wirklich beim weiterschreiben. :-)) 

  


Besonderes Dankeschön an Yulara: Zwei Reviews bei erst drei Kapiteln. Daaanke:-)))


	5. Kapitel 4

Disc.: Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN: Obwohl ich das Kapitel schon eine ganze Weile vom Eulchen zurück habe, komme ich erst heute dazu es tatsächlich zu posten. Sorry!! Danke fürs betalesen (und lesen)!!

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


4.KAPITEL

  


Hermione schaffte es in dieser Nacht einzuschlafen, aber auch nur dank einer großen Dosis vom Zaubertränkemeister, der sich geweigert hatte selbst schlafen zu gehen, ehe sie nicht jeden Tropfen davon zu sich genommen hatte. Aber die friedvolle Ruhe, die er ihr gegeben hatte, war nur sehr kurzlebig und kaum drei Stunden später, bei Sonnenaufgang, zog ein durchdringender Schrei durch die Luft.

  


Was- Götter was ist los?! rief sie, setzte sich auf und rieb den Schlaf aus ihren Augen. Eine Sekunde später wusste sie genau, was los war, Madam Pomfrey stand mit großen Augen vor ihr, eine blasse Hand lag fest auf ihrem Mund. Oh... sie sinds Madam Pomfrey. Ich dachte, es wäre ein echter Notfall. Guten Morgen. Sie dehnte ihre Hand, um das Zittern daraus zu vertreiben, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass keine wirkliche Gefahr drohte. 

  


Die Krankenschwester sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen und Hermione betete, dass wenn sie fiele, sie ihren Kopf nicht zu hart anstieße. Glücklicherweise wählten Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape diesen Moment zum hereinrennen, um zu sehen was los war. Von ihrem jeweiligen Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, hatten sie schon etwas ähnliches erwartet, als sie die Krankenschwester erblickten.

  


Dumbledore ging ruhig auf Madam Pomfrey zu und legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, führte sie zu einem der nahen Betten. Snape blickte zu Hermione, beruhigte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das sie von ihm nie vermutet hätte. 

  


Sie sah, dass er immer noch völlig übermüdet aussah, aber die drei Stunden Schlaf, die er gehabt hatte, hatte ihm schon enorm gut getan. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren weg und etwas von der wenigen Farbe, die er besaß, war in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt.

  


Guten Morgen, Hermione. sagte er leise.

  


Morgen, P...Severus. Sie war überrascht, wie leicht der ungewohnte Name von der Zunge rollte.

  


Was in aller Welt geht hier vor?! kreischte Madam Pomfrey von ihrem Bett. Albus legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und lächelte auf sie hinab.

  


Poppy, Liebes, das ist doch offensichtlich. Sicher weißt du bereits von Severus'... Zustand.

  


Ja, sicher, du hast es mir gleich erzählt, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was das damit zu tun hat... Das Verstehen flackerte plötzlich durch ihre Augen 

  


Hermione schaffte es, die Krankenschwester schwach anzulächeln. Keine Sorge Madam Pomfrey, für mich war es auch ein Schock, versuchte sie zu scherzen, in der Hoffnung, dass dies ihre Nerven beruhigen würde, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. 

  


Liebe Götter, Kind... murmelte Madam Pomfrey, sah von Hermione zu Severus zu Albus und wieder zurück. Ihre normalerweise rosigen Wangen hatten fast die ganze Farbe verloren und ihre Augen schienen vergleichsweise trüb.

  


Ms Granger, sagte Dumbledore, und hielt sofort inne, als sie ihn anblitzte. Verzeih' mir, Hermione, ich frage mich, ob du irgendwelche Einwände dagegen hast, den verbleibenden Monat der Sommerferien hier zu verbringen.

  


Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in der Beziehung eine Wahl habe, Sir, antwortete sie mit einem leisen Seufzer. Aber trotz allem, wenn es in Ordnung wäre, würde ich mich freuen hier bleiben zu dürfen.

  


Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn es nicht in Ordnung wäre, antwortete Dumbledore, das Licht glitzerte fröhlich in seinen Augen. Ich werde Minerva Bescheid geben, um deinen Schlafraum fertig zu machen. Sie hätte es sowiso bald tun müssen.

  


Bei Hermiones verständnislosem Blick lächelte er plötzlich breit. Richtig! Du hast den Brief nicht erhalten, den wir geschickt haben. Hermione Granger, herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist Hogwarts neue Schulsprecherin!

  


Jetzt ging es in Hermiones Kopf erst recht rund. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass sie gute Chancen... sehr gute Chancen auf die Position hatte von der sie seit Jahren geträumt hatte, aber sie tatsächlich zu bekommen? Um ehrlich zu sein, sobald sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie das alles komplett vergessen. Jetzt aber lächelte sie breit. Danke Sir, sagte sie glücklich, strahlte ihn und Severus an, der in einer Art und Weise mit den Augen rollte, dass sie beinahe laut heraus geprustet hätte.

  


Gern geschehen Hermione, sagte Dumbledore fröhlich. Aber jetzt zurück zu anderen Dingen. Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, können wir dein Zimmer in den nächsten Stunden fertigmachen.

  


Das ist gut, Sir, antwortete Hermione. Vielleicht würde sie in ihrem eigenen Schlafraum ein wenig mehr Schlaf bekommen. Die Götter wussten, sie konnte ihn gebrauchen.

  


Gut, gut, sagte der Schulleiter. Nun soweit es Besucher betrifft...

  


Dabei sah Hermione hoffnungsvoll auf, die Frage nach Harry und Ron stand klar in ihren Augen. Neben ihr seufzte Severus, aber sie beschloss es zu ignorieren.

  


"Ich denke, wir könnten Mr Potter möglicherweise erlauben den Rest der Ferien hier zu verbringen, wenn er möchte." Das Lachen in seinen Augen ließ keinen Zweifel, dass Dumbledore wusste, dass Harry nie ablehnen würde. "Mr Weasley ist unglücklicherweise mit seiner Familie in Rumänien, ich denke das willst du nicht unterbrechen, nicht wahr?"

  


Nickend antwortete Hermione: "Ich erinnere mich, Ron erwähnte dass sie seinen Bruder besuchen wollten, ich wusste aber nicht wann. Aber solange ich nicht ganz allein bin... Ich würde mich sehr freuen, Sir."

  


"Dann denke ich, solltest du jetzt in die Eulerei gehen und ihm eine Nachricht senden," sagte Dumbledore, die Augen blitzten hell, während er einen Blick zu Severus sandte, der nur geschlagen seinen Kopf schüttelte.

  


Hermione musste einfach lachen. "Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber ich glaube Harry wird genauso darauf bedacht sein von ihnen fern zu bleiben wie sie von ihm. Es sind schließlich Sommerferien und es wäre schwer Hauspunkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen."

  


Severus starrte sie an, er wollte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Eine Schülerin, die so mit ihm sprach? Das war unglaublich. Das brüllende Lachen von Poppy und Albus half sicher nicht und als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob, war er offensichtlich sauer. "Gut Ms Granger, sie haben wahrscheinlich recht. Wie auch immer, ich warne sie, ich kann mich in nur einem kurzen Monat rächen." Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dachte sie das seine Augen vor unterdrücktem Lachen leuchteten, aber dies war Snape und so etwas passierte bei ihm nicht. 

  


"Sicher Sir. Ich werde mich daran erinnern und auch Harry warnen." Sie lachte immer noch offen.

  


"Gut dann werde ich jetzt gehen und, wie Albus es nennt, in meinem Büro brüten." Da, ein Hauch eines Lächelns. "Wenn sie so freundlich wären, sich um Acht zu einem Bericht in meinem Büro einzufinden, ich denke wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen."

  


Sie nickte und er schritt aus der Krankenstation.

  


Madam Pomfrey starrte sie mit so etwas wie Respekt an und der Schulleiter kicherte immer noch, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

  


"Kind, wenn du jemand anderes gewesen wärst, denke ich Severus hätte eben eine Herzattacke bekommen," sagte die Schwester mit einem Lächeln.

  


"Nein liebe Poppy, ich denke diesmal liegst du falsch," sagte Albus. " Wenn sie jemand anderes gewesen wäre, hätte er sie schon behandelt... mit einigen gebrochenen Knochen und einigen hässlichen Zaubereien."

  


Hermione hatte nie zuvor Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers so reden gehört und war hoch belustigt, bis ihr ein anderer Gedanke kam.. " Sir ," fragte sie Dumbledore. "Was sagen sie dem Rest des Lehrkörpers? Warum ich hier bin. Wissen sie die Wahrheit bereits?"

  


Dumbledore seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Hermione, ich fürchte nicht. Severus riet mir, es ihnen nicht zu sagen, es sei denn, du wünschtest es. Sie wissen nur, dass deine Familie angegriffen wurde und das du es geschafft hast zu fliehen. Du kannst dabei bleiben, du hast die Wahl."

  


"Das würde ich gerne, danke, Sir." Erleichterung durchfuhr Hermione. Plötzlich machte sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um ihr weniges Wissen über ihren... Zustand. Wenn sie schon Angst hatte es denen zu erzählen, denen sie am meisten vertraute, wie wäre es erst es Fremden zu sagen? Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie es Harry sagen konnte und der war der beste Freund der Welt.

  


Aber vorerst entschied sie, dass es sich noch nicht lohne darüber zu brüten und so zwang sie sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln. "Ich denke, ich werde jetzt hinüber in die Eulerei gehen," sagte sie.

  


Dumbledore nickte seine Zustimmung und sie ging geräuschlos aus dem Raum, Gedanken wirbelten durch ihren Kopf wie ein verrückter Hippogreif. Es wird alles gut, schwor sie sich. Sie wusste , alles wurde gut. 

  


Ende Kapitel 4.

  


LionSnape: Ich poste sobald ich die Zeit dazu finde. Jetzt habe ich erstmal eine Woche frei, da werde ich etwas aufholen...hoffentlich. 

  


Yulara: Bei dem in Kapitel 3. hab ich mich tatsächlich vertan. So ist das eben, alles geht quer. Ich habe Rya Silverflame eine E-Mail geschrieben und dann eine sehr enthusiastisch-positive Antwort bekommen. An welche Geschichte dachtest du denn (wenn ich das so dreist fragen darf)? Kannst mir auch mailen, ihr alle übrigens: rebecca_van_raven@gmx.de 

  


  


  


  


  



	6. Kapitel 5

Disc.: Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN: Ich hab nichts zu sagen, außer Danke für die Reviews und fürs betalesen...

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


KAPITEL

  


Severus saß an dem schönen Mahagonieschreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer, rieb seine Schläfen in einem aussichtslosen Versuch den Kopfschmerz daran zu hindern eine Migräne zu werden. Er hätte sich leicht einen Trank machen können, um ihn los zu werden, aber er fand es den Aufwand nicht wert. Was er wirklich brauchte, war mehr als nur einige Stunden Schlaf. Und selbst ein Gebräu würde ihm nicht helfen dies zu bekommen. Hatte es jedenfalls in der Vergangenheit nicht.

  


Statt dessen griff er nach seiner Feder und einer Rolle Pergament und machte sich an die Arbeit kurze Notizen über alles, was er in den vergangenen zwei Jahren über seine eigene Unsterblichkeit gelernt hatte, zu machen. Hoffentlich würden sie dem Granger Mädchen helfen.

  


Es war ihm immer noch schleierhaft warum Albus ihn für fähig hielt, ihr irgendwie zu helfen. Sicher wäre sie besser dran, wenn sie alles, was sie konnte selbst herausfand. So sehr er es auch hasste zuzugeben, sie konnte es intelligenzmäßig leicht mit ihm aufnehmen und sie hatte die Geduld für die Nachforschungen, an der es ihm mangelte. Trotzdem war der Schulleiter anscheinend immer noch der Meinung, dass sie von Severus eigenen Erfahrungen mehr profitieren würde.

  


Nun, da war nichts, was er jetzt tun konnte. In der Vergangenheit war er nie in der Lage gewesen gegen Albus Urteile anzugehen. Auch diesmal würde er einfach damit klar kommen müssen.

  


Und mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf begann er zu schreiben.

  


**

  


Nachdem sie wieder und wieder ihren Brief an Harry überprüft hatte, fand Hermione ihn schließlich in Ordnung und sandte ihn mit ihrer Lieblingsschuleule Penta ab.

  


Penta quietschte glücklich als sie die Rolle an ihr Bein band, stieg dann auf und flog aus dem Fenster. Hermione seufzte und ging zurück in den Hauptteil des Schlosses, in der Absicht nachzusehen ob ihr Zimmer schon fertig war. Der Schlaf rückte bedrohlich nahe und sie wollte ihn, sobald sie sich auf einem echten Bett ausgestreckt hatte. Die Dinger in der Krankenstation konnte man kaum als Bett bezeichnen.

  


Die Fette Dame, die den Gemeinschaftsraumeingang bedeckte, erstarrte als sie lächelnd herantrat.

  


Beim Merlin, was tust du den hier, Liebes? fragte sie.

  


Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und schaffte es gerade so, ihre Stimme leicht und gut gelaunt klingen zu lassen. Da ist was mit meinen Eltern passiert und dann hat Dumbledore gesagt, dass ich hier bleiben könnte. Umm.. Ich kenne noch gar nicht das Passwort...

  


Schon gut Liebes. Die Passwörter treten nicht vor Beginn des Schuljahres in Kraft. Und damit schwang sie zur Seite und zeigte den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

  


Oh, Miss Granger. Ich wollte gerade gehen. Ich bin froh, dass sie hier sind.

  


Hermione drehte sich um, als sie durch den Eingang krabbelte und Professor McGonagall anlachte. Guten Morgen Professor, sagte sie und war überrascht, als die Verwandlungslehrerin sie besorgt anschaute.

  


Geht es dir gut, Liebes? fragte sie und ging auf sie zu.

  


Hermione nickte. Sicher, mir geht's gut, sagte sie, sie wusste, dass sie gerade ihre Lieblingslehrerin anlog, sie wollte sie aber auch nicht Sorgen bereiten - ich glaube es bedeutet nicht das gleiche, wie du meinst).

  


Es war offensichtlich dass McGonagall ihr nicht glaubte, aber für jetzt schien sie es durchgehen zulassen. Nun in jedem Fall, dein Zimmer ist ganz oben. Wenn du noch etwas brauchst, zögere nicht es mir mitzuteilen, gut?

  


Danke Professor, sagte Hermione mit einem weiteren gequälten Lächeln Umm... ich habe eine Frage... Ich weiß, dass mein Haus gestern Morgen ziemlich zerstört war, aber... ich frage mich, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt alles durchzugehen, um zu sehen, ob ich noch irgend etwas wichtiges finden kann? Sie musste alle Kraft aufbringen, um bei diesen Worte nicht zu schluchzen, aber sie wollte ihrer Lehrerin keinen Grund zur Besorgnis geben. Ruhig zu bleiben war der einzige Weg.

  


McGonagall blinzelte und lächelte dann warm. Sicher Ms Granger, Ich spreche mit dem Schulleiter und schaue, ob wir für den späteren Tag etwas ausarbeiten können, wenn ihnen das recht ist.

  


So bald, dachte Hermiones schwach. Sicher so bald. Als ob die Muggels einen heruntergebrannten Haufen Müll so herumliegen lassen würden. Das wäre wundervoll, Professor, brachte sie mit der ruhigen Stimme heraus, die sie sicher bald umbrachte.

  


Lächelnd nickte Professor McGonagall und ging durch das Portraitloch, vermutlich um mit Dumbledore zu sprechen.

  


Jetzt wo sie allein war und nichts hatte mit dem sie die Zeit verbringen konnte, begannen Fragen durch ihren Kopf zu schießen, Fragen von denn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es auf sie Antworten gab.

  


Was soll ich Harry sagen?

  


Was passiert, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt?

  


Wird Voldemort nicht merken, dass ich noch am Leben bin und hinter mir her sein?

  


Was wenn er die Wahrheit herausfindet?

  


Was wenn er dabei von Professor Snape erfährt?

  


Warum musste mir das passieren?

  


So viele Fragen und wenige Antworten. Sie versprach sich, mit Snape zu sprechen sobald sich eine Möglichkeit bot. Severus, erinnerte sie sich als sie sich langsam den Weg die Treppen herauf machte. Sein Name war Severus. Das war es, was er gesagt hatte.

  


Ihre letzter Gedanke bevor sie ins Bett krabbelte (ohne sich die Mühe zu machen sich vorher in ihrem neuen Zimmer umzusehen) war, warum Snape... Severus!... sich plötzlich um sie kümmerte. Dies schwebte durch ihren Kopf, als sie langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, einen, der sie wenigstens (aus) etwas von dem emotionalen Sturm (zu) erlösen würde, den sie empfand.

  


**

  


Severus letzter Gedanke als er seine Federn niederlegte und sein Werk inspizierte, war zu überlegen warum er sich so sehr um Hermione sorgte. Es schien nicht mehr nur für Albus zu sein. Nein, plötzlich war es für ihn wichtig ihr helfen zu können.

  


Darum empfing er den Schulleiter, der nur Momente später an seine Tür klopfte, mit ein wenig mehr Wärme als sonst.

  


Ahh, Severus, ich habe gehofft dich hier zu treffen. sagte Albus fröhlich. Ich habe eine Anfrage für dich.

  


Severus hob eine Augenbraue, sein Aussehen sagte klar, noch eine?

  


Als Albus es merkte, sagte er nichts, sondern steckte einen Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund und kaute gedankenverloren, bevor er weitersprach. Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Hermione gerne zu den Reste ihres Hauses zurückkehren möchte, um zu sehen ob sie etwas wichtiges retten kann. Ich brauche jemanden, der sie begleitet. Ich selbst muss hier bleiben und Minerva ist mit den Stundenplänen beschäftigt. Der Rest des Lehrkörpers ist bis nächste Woche im Urlaub. Ich hoffe, ich kann auf dich zählen.

  


Severus seufzte. Er sorgte sich (aus unbekannten Gründen) um Hermione, aber er hielt nicht viel davon, Babysitter für sie zu spielen. Doch, er wusste, dass er es tun würde bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er wusste, dass er das tun musste.

  


Albus schien die Entscheidung auf seinem Gesicht abgelesen zu haben, denn er lächelte. Danke, mein Freund. Ich denke Hermione braucht dich jetzt dringend. Sie will sich niemandem öffnen und ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Du könntest die einzige Person sein, die die Wand, die sie um sich aufgebaut hat, einreißen kann.

  


Severus antwortete nicht und Albus brauchte das auch nicht. Der Zaubertränkemeister wusste genau wie diese Worte gemeint waren. Er war dort gewesen. Hermione brauchte diese Art von Schmerz nicht. 

  


Mit einem letzten Lächeln drehte sich der Schulleiter um und verließ den Raum, ließ Severus seine Gedanken in Ordnung bringen bevor er Hermione abholte.

  


Irgendwie war dieser Tag nicht so hell, wie er gehofft hatte. 

  


  


  


  



	7. Kapitel 6

Disc.: Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN: Kapitel 6 ist da. Danke ans Eulchen, das sich für meine dummen Fehler die Nächte um die Ohren schägt...

  


  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


6. KAPITEL

  


Das Haus, oder was davon noch stand, war geschwärzt vom Rauch und von Asche bedeckt, und es roch nach Verwesung. Es kostete Hermione viel, um nicht zu zittern als sie durch das trat, was einmal die Haustür gewesen war. Severus ging vorsichtig hinter ihr her und sah sich neugierig um.

  


Dies ist ein Muggelhaus?

  


Hermione nickte, sie konnte nicht sprechen. Sie standen neben dem Esszimmer und Kreidespuren zeigten, wo ihre Eltern dem Tod begegnet waren. Sie konnte noch ihre Stimmen hören. Oh Götter... sagte sie, plötzlich schwach. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, als Severus ihren Arm ergriff und sie aufrecht hielt. Sie drehte sich um und blickte ihn an. flüsterte sie.

  


Er sagte nichts, stattdessen führte er sie zur Treppe... jetzt nicht mehr, als ein paar schwarze Balken, die hinauf in einen zusammenbrechenden Korridor führten.

  


Ich muss da rauf, sagte Hermione mit gebrochener Stimme. Sowohl mein, als auch das Zimmer meiner Eltern war dort oben. Alles was ich mitnehmen will ist da, fast alles.

  


Snape zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und zeigte auf sie, flüsterte etwas in Latein. Sie erhob sich einige Zentimeter vom Boden und lächelte ihn dankbar für den Schwebezauber an, der es ihr erlauben würde die Treppe hinauf zu steigen, ohne wirklich Gewicht auf die Stufen zum zweiten Stock zu bringen. 

  


Ich werde hier auf dich warten, sagte er.

  


Sie nickte und ging schwebend nach oben.

  


Ihr Zimmer war das Erste zu dem sie kam und sie drückte die Tür auf, die fast aus den Angeln fiel.

  


Ihr Zimmer war das genaue Gegenteil vom Rest des Hauses. Perfekt und unangetastet. Sie fand eine alte Reisetasche in ihrem Schrank, legte schnell einen Federleichtzauber darauf und begann sie dann methodisch zu füllen. CDs und ihren Discman, ihre gesamte Bibliothek (nachdem sie die Tasche auch noch magisch vergrößert hatte), vier Photoalben und all die Bilderrahmen von ihrem Schreibtisch und aus den Regalen und ihre Babydecke, die sie in ihrem Schrank aufbewahrt hatte. Das Letzte, was sie hinein warf, war ein silberner Dolch, ein Familienerbstück, welches ihr Vater ihr an ihrem dreizehnten Geburtstag gegeben hatte.

  


Danach schwebte sie in das Zimmer ihrer Eltern, geschwärzt, aber nicht so sehr wie im Erdgeschoss, und wiederholte den Prozess mit den Bildern, Büchern und dem Tagebuch ihrer Mutter. 

  


Als sie wieder nach unten kam, entfernte sie den Zauber von sich und fand Severus wie er in den Überresten des Wohnzimmers umherging. Ich bin fast fertig, sagte sie, ihre Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Nur eins noch. Er beobachtete wie sie ein Bild von der Wand nahm, an der er lehnte... es war das einzige, was in diesem Raum nicht komplett zerstört war und einige Momente später vermutete er, dass Hermione etwas damit zu tun hatte.

  


Da war eine kleine Tür in der Wand... ein Tresor. Sie wählte die Kombination und er öffnete sich. Alles was drin war, waren zwei kleine Kästen, die sie sofort griff und in der Tasche verstaute.

  


Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Gut, ich bin jetzt fertig. sagte sie.

  


Sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich zerspringen, dachte er mit einem kleinen Seufzen. Dies musste sie fast umbringen.

  


Professor... Ich meine, Severus... emm... können wir noch ein Stück gehen bevor wir zur Schule zurückkehren? Ich brauche noch etwas frische Luft und ich will mir ein letztes Mal die Nachbarschaft ansehen. Sie starrte zu Boden wartete auf sein brüskes Nein und wurde überrascht.

  


Sicher, Hermione.

  


Er hätte beinahe über ihren ungläubigen Blick gelacht, hielt es aber gerade so zurück. Es kann nicht leicht sein und, glaube es oder nicht, ich würde gern versuchen es für dich leichter zu machen.

  


Während er das sagte, entspannte sich ihr Gesicht, sie bot ihm ein weiteres Lächeln und führte ihn hinaus, wo das Spätnachmittagssonnenlicht schnell dem Abend nachgab. Sie murmelte etwas, was Snape nicht verstand und plötzlich verschwanden ihre Roben und enthüllten die Muggelkleidung, die sie darunter trug, schwarze Jeans und ein weites langärmeliges Shirt. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sie grinste. Etwas, was sogar du schätzen solltest. sagte sie. Du solltest das auch tun, durch eine überwiegend katholische Nachbarschaft in schwarzen Roben zu laufen könnte nicht gerade die beste Idee sein.

  


Er stimmte zu und nutzte seinen eigenen Zauber, doch wahrscheinlich den Gleichen, den auch sie benutzt hatte. Ihr scharfes Keuchen ließ ihn lächeln. Schwarze Hosen, schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Lederjacke. Das wird es hoffentlich tun, Ms Granger? fragte er, absichtlich den Namen benutzend an den sie seit sechs Jahren von ihm gewöhnt war.

  


Definitiv, Sir. antwortete sie, die Augen immer noch weit offen.

  


  


Sie begannen ihren Rundgang durch die Nachbarschaft, beide still und überließen den jeweils anderen seinen eigenen Gedanken. Auf halbem Weg hielt Hermione an einem kleinen Spielplatz mit zwei Rutschen, Klettergerüsten und Schaukeln.

  


Meine Eltern waren oft mit mir hier, als ich klein war, sagte sie und schreckte Severus aus seinen Gedanken auf. Ich würde auf einer dieser Schaukeln sitzen und sie würden mich so hoch schubsen wie sie könnten. Sie erzählten mir immer, ich sollte nach einem Stern greifen und ihn für sie mit zurück bringen. Ihre Stimme brach und Severus drehte sich um, um eine beruhigende Hand auf ihren Arm zu legen. Ich vermisse sie so, sagte sie und dann erreichte sie das Ende des Seils, an das sie sich geklammert hatte. Ein herzzerreißender Schluchzer brach aus ihrer Kehle, gefolgt von einem weiteren, bis die Tränen aus ihren Augen strömten und sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen verbarg.

  


Severus Herz wurde weich bei dem Anblick des Mädchens neben ihm. Sie hatte es geschafft während allem stark zu sein, selbst bei ihrer Lieblingslehrerin. Sich so zusammenzureißen wie sie es zuvor in ihrem alten Zuhause getan hatte, war eines der schwersten Dinge gewesen, die sie je getan hatte. Und jetzt, vor der Person zusammenzubrechen, die sie wahrscheinlich am meisten hasste... Instinktiv rückte er näher, legte seine Arme um sie, überrascht darüber, dass sie sich an ihn klammerte und ihr Gesicht an seinem Brustkorb barg.

  


Sie blieben so für viele Minuten stehen, bis ihre Schluchzer schließlich aufhörten und sie sich langsam von ihm entfernte, um ihre Augen mit dem Ärmel abzuwischen. Es tut mir Leid. flüsterte sie und starrte auf einen Stein zu ihren Füßen.

  


Er hob ihren Kopf bis ihre Augen in seine blickten. Du musst nicht immer stark sein. Bei Merlin, ich war dabei. Seine nächsten Worte überraschten sie beide. Wenn du jemals jemanden brauchst, der für dich da ist, zögere nicht mich zu suchen, obwohl ich nachvollziehen kannst, wenn du lieber zu Minerva oder Potter gehst.

  


Sie biss auf ihre Lippe. Nein, ich denke du hast Unrecht, sagte sie leise. Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Aber du. Danke. 

  


Ich werde wirklich weich, dachte Severus. Ich sorge mich mehr um dieses besserwisserische Mädchen, als ich mich um irgend jemanden für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit gesorgt habe.

  


Also emm... wir sollten vielleicht zurück, sagte Hermione und wandte sich von ihm ab. Ich warte immer noch auf die Antwort von Harry und bald gibt es Essen und-

  


  


Beide Severus und Hermione, wirbelten herum und sahen ein junges Mädchen, das auf sie zurannte. Sie schien nicht viel jünger als Hermione zu sein und sie sahen sich sogar ähnlich, abgesehen von ihrem weichen blonden Haar.

  


Hermione begann zu lachen, als sich das Mädchen näherte, rannte sie auf sie zu und warf ihre Arme um sie. Alice, oh Gott, ich hab dich vermisst.

  


Mia, ich hab euer Haus gesehen, ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll, ich dachte du wärst tot, der... oh verdammt, was ist passiert? Deine Eltern...

  


Sie wurden umgebracht, unterbrach Hermione sie, ich Stimme zitterte etwas.

  


Alice Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. War es... war es Voldemort?

  


Severus, der den Austausch mit Interesse beobachtete hatte, runzelte die Stirn. Dieses Mädchen war keine Hexe und sicher wusste es Hermione besser, als ihr etwas über die Zaubererwelt zu erzählen...

  


Hermione nickte. Er hat sie umgebracht und dann hat er mich gefangen, aber ich... ich bin in meine Schule entkommen...

  


Bei diesen Worten schien Alice zu ersten Mal Severus zu bemerken und sah ihn nachdenklich an, bevor sie sich wieder Hermione zuwandte. Ist das einer deiner Lehrer? fragte sie.

  


Ja, das ist Professor Snape... ein schneller Blick sagte Hermione erstens, dass er schnell ungeduldig wurde und zweitens, das er nicht den Wunsch verspürte dem Mädchen vorgestellt zu werden, mit dem sie sich gerade unterhielt.

  


Letzteres war jedoch unausweichlich, denn Alice trat zu ihm und blitze ihn an. Snape also? Mia hat mir alles mögliche über sie erzählt. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie sie überhaupt begleitet haben. Ich schwöre, wenn sie sie jetzt verletzen- 

  


heulte Hermione auf und griff nach dem Arm ihrer Freundin, als Severus eine Augenbraue hob. Nicht! Er war großartig, er hat mir geholfen und so, gut?

  


Ich glaube, Hermione, ich kann mich selbst verteidigen, sagte Severus und sah mit Genugtuung wie beide Mädchen zusammenfuhren. Wir müssen, wie du bevor wir unterbrochen wurden, bemerktest, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

  


Hermione schluckte und blickte zu Alice. Er hat recht, ich muss gehen. Ich bin nur gekommen, um den Kram von zu Hause zu holen.

  


Alice nickte und umarmte sie noch mal. Wir sehen uns bald wieder, oder? Nach deinem Abschluss vielleicht?

  


Hermione lächelte sie etwas traurig an. Ich hoffe. Es wird sehr davon abhängen, was dieses Jahr passiert, aber ich schwöre, ich werde es versuchen und ich werde dir schreiben, wann immer ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe.

  


In Ordnung!

  


Es schien zu enttäuschend für Alice zu sein, denn mit einem letzten Winken rannte sie davon. Ein Schluchzen war zu hören, als sie das Ende der Straße erreichte und sich umdrehte.

  


Das tut mir Leid, Sir, sagte Hermione leise und hielt ihre Tränen zurück, als sie weg war. Alice war für eine lange Zeit meine beste Freundin... sie ist die einzige Person, der ich je trauen und mit der ich reden konnte...

  


Severus antwortete nicht darauf und sagte nur: Komm Hermione, der Schulleiter wartet wahrscheinlich schon.

  


Mit einem kleinen, fast unsichtbaren Nicken griff sie seine Hand und unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als der Boden sich bewegte und dann verschwand. Und dann waren sie wieder zurück am Schloss. Wieder Zuhause. 

  


  


  



	8. Kapitel 7

Disc.: Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


7. KAPITEL

  


Das war eine interessante Vorstellung, Hermione! sagte Severus als sie durch das Tor gingen, das zur Schule führte. Hermione errötete leicht. Alice Conner ist meine engste Freundin in der Muggelwelt. Sie war es, seit wir mit sechs gemeinsam in die erste Klasse kamen. Sie war die einzige Person, der ich außer meinen Eltern anvertraute, dass ich eine Hexe bin und sie war die einzige, auf die ich vertrauen konnte, wenn ich Angst hatte. Ich weiß, ich hätte ihr nicht alles erzählen sollen, aber manchmal war es einfach zuviel.

  


Severus schenkte ihr ein seltenes aufrichtiges Lächeln und das überraschte sie. Ich werde davon absehen, dich über die Wichtigkeit zu belehren unsere Welt geheim zu halten, bis zu einem gewissen Grad verstehe ich dich.

  


Sie wollte wissen, was er meinte, aber dachte es wäre besser nicht zu drängen. sagte sie statt dessen. Willst du immer noch heute abend mit mir reden? Du hattest mich gebeten heute abend um acht in die Kerker zu kommen, aber wenn du müde bist, können wir das auf morgen verschieben...

  


Und riskieren, dass Potter mit seiner verdammten Neugier unter seinem Tarnumhang vorbeikommt? Ich denke nicht, Hermione. Als sie zu lachen anfing, blickte er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

  


Es wird spannend werden euch davon abzuhalten, euch gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen, sagte sie halb witzelnd, halb besorgt.

  


Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt etwas und starrte sie auf der Abkürzung zur Tür an. Vor weniger als drei Tagen wärst du begeistert gewesen, wenn er mich in ein Nichts verhext hätte und du die leiseste Hoffnung gehabt hättest, dass er straffrei davon kommt.

  


Das ist nicht wahr, sagte sie Vor einem Jahr vielleicht. Selbst da wahrscheinlich kaum. Ich respektiere dich. Ich denke, du bist die einzige Person, abgesehen vielleicht von Dumbledore, die den Wissensdurst, den ich schon mein ganzes Leben habe, versteht. Wieder ein Blick mit der gehobenen Augenbraue, sie rollte mit den Augen. Ich habe deine persönliche Bibliothek gesehen, Severus. Wenigstens die Bücher, die du in der Schule hast. Sie kann fast mit der Schulbibliothek konkurrieren.

  


Um meine Bibliothek zu sehen musst du mindestens einmal in meinem Büro gewesen sein. Könnte das etwas mit einer gewissen fehlenden Portion Baumschlangenhaut in deinem zweiten Schuljahr zu tun haben? 

  


Sie fuhr zusammen. Es könnte... und erinnere mich nicht daran! Sie merkte, dass sie die Tür erreicht hatten und sie öffneten. Sie ignorierte sein scharfes Auflachen.

  


Was Ms Granger? Hast du etwa schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem Vielsafttrank gemacht?

  


Sie rollte wieder mit den Augen und antwortete nicht.

  


Er seufzte. Gut, wenn du denkst, dass die Bibliothek so beeindruckend ist, denke ich nicht, dass du dir die in meinem Haus auch nur vorstellen kannst.

  


Bei diesem Gedanken wurden ihre Augen groß und begannen mit Hoffnung zu glänzen, aber er beantwortete ihre Frage bevor sie sie stellen konnte. Was auf der Welt lässt dich denken, dass ich dich je zu mir nach Hause einladen würde? fragte er, aber sie konnte das schnelle Grinsen in seinem Gesicht nicht übersehen. Naja... vielleicht werde ich es dir irgendwann erlauben, wenn auch nur um sie anzusehen. Merlin weiß, du hast alle Zeit der Welt sie irgendwann zu lesen.

  


Sie zuckte wieder wie geschlagen zusammen und er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Verzeih mir Hermione. Das musstest du dir nicht anhören

  


Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich denke ich musste es hören. Ich muss es ja schließlich irgendwann akzeptieren. Und der Himmel weiß, dass ich das allein nie schaffen würde. Sie seufzte und sah sich um, sie hatten die Kerker bereits erreicht. Los, lass uns dies beenden, dann können wir beide heute nacht noch etwas Schlaf bekommen.

  


Er nickte und murmelte etwas, das sie nicht verstand, ein Türrahmen erschien in der soliden Wand. Er bedeutete ihr voranzugehen und folgte ihr dann. Die Tür schlug zu, als sie hindurch waren.

  


Hermione sah sich von Ehrfurcht ergriffen um. Dies waren Severus persönliche Räume, das mussten sie sein. Sie standen in etwas, was vermutlich sein Wohnzimmer war... alles Waldgrün, mit gelegentlichen silbernen Schimmern hier und dort. Es sah alles sehr gemütlich aus... nichts im Vergleich mit dem gotisch-schauerlichen Stil, den sie erwartet hatte. 

  


Hier entlang, sagte Severus und führte sie in einen kleineren, immer noch weitläufigen Raum. Es sah aus wie ein Büro... ein anderes als das was sie vor einigen Jahren kurz gesehen hatte. Das erste, was sie sah, war ein Schreibtisch... er war wunderschön. Er war wie der, den sie eines Tages besitzen wollte, nur um daran zu schreiben. Das einzige, was sie darauf sah, war eine Rolle Pergament, zusammengebunden mit einem schwarzen Band.

  


Nimm sie, sagte Severus, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Sie ist sowieso für dich. Nur einige Notizen, die ich mir gemacht habe. Du kannst mich darüber fragen, was du willst, ich werde dir antworten so gut ich kann.

  


Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und reichte ihr die Rolle, die sie sofort öffnete und las ohne Anstalten zu machen sich zu setzten.

  


-Unsterbliche, offensichtlich genug, sind für die simple Tatsache bekannt, ewig zu leben. Es gibt keinen bekannten Weg, ob Muggel oder magisch, einen Unsterblichen zu töten. Daneben scheint es keine Möglichkeit zu geben, einem Unsterblichen eine Wunde zuzufügen, die länger als einige Minuten Bestand hat, abgesehen von sehr wenigen dunklen Flüchen. Es ist allgemeine Vermutung, dass es heute nicht mehr als eine Handvoll Unsterbliche auf der Erde gibt, aber es ist unmöglich dies sicher zu sagen, denn viele Unsterbliche sagen niemandem, was sie sind. Es liegt schon fast im Instinkt eines Unsterblichen, die Wahrheit zu verbergen. In Zeiten von extremer Gefahr ist es für einen Unsterblichen möglich mit einem anderen seiner Art telepathisch zu kommunizieren, aber das ist erst einige wenige Male dokumentiert und kann so auch nur eine Legende sein.

  


Das war alles, was geschrieben stand. Sehr frei heraus, sehr kurz. Hermione sah auf und Severus seufzte. Es tut mir leid, dass es nicht mehr gibt. Es ist so wenig aufgezeichnet, und ich selbst habe nur eine sehr geringe Erfahrung. Zwei Jahre sind kaum etwas.

  


Sie hielt das Pergament fest und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie war sicher, dass sie mehr finden würde, wenn sie nur einen blassen Schimmer hätte, wo sie suchen sollte. Ich weiß jede Information zu schätzen, die ich bekommen kann, Sir.. Severus... egal wie winzig sie scheinen mag. Danke, dass du versucht hast mir zu helfen, du weißt nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet.

  


Ich versichere dir, dass ich schon eine Ahnung habe, antwortete er mit einem sanften Lächeln.

  


Ihr Herz flatterte. Ja, ich denke auch... sagte sie Egal, bevor ich gehe würde ich dir gern noch einmal für... für heute ...auf dem Spielplatz danken. Ich denke, ich brauchte das...um mit dem Verlust meiner Eltern klarzukommen. Verdrängen kann man es nicht lang.

  


Er warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu und erhob sich. Nun Hermione, wo alles gesagt ist und du keine weiteren Fragen hast, denke ich können wir beide eine Pause gebrauchen. Die Götter wissen es, ich muss mich bald mit deinem lästigen Gryffindor-Spielkameraden befassen.

  


Sie grinste. Ehrlich Severus, bei dir klingt das Wort 'Gryffindor' wie ein Fluch

  


Ich fange an das zu glauben. Weil, die Götter mögen mir helfen, ich sorge mich um eine von ihnen mehr als es für uns beide gut und sicher ist. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun... Laut sagte er aber nichts.

  


Sie schien zu merken, dass sie nicht bekommen würde, was einer Antwort glich. Gut, dann Gute Nacht, sagte sie und ging zur Tür.

  


Gute Nacht Hermione.

  


Seine Stimme war weich, so sanft, das sie sich für einen Moment umdrehte und ihn ansah. Aber sein Ausdruck war unlesbar. Ein letztes Lächeln und sie verschwand, er starrte auf die Stelle, wo sie noch vor einem Moment gestanden hatte. 


	9. Kapitel 8

Disc.: Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


  


ÜN: Ich hoffe euch ist die Zeit nicht zu lang geworden. Hier erstmal Kapitel 8, morgen gibt es Kapitel 9.

  


  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


8. KAPITEL

  


Hermione hatte das Bild der Fetten Dame fast erreicht, als sie bemerkte, dass sie das Abendessen verpasst hatten und sie vor Hunger fast umkam. Mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf drehte sie sich um und rannte leise hinunter zu den Küchen, in der Absicht noch irgendetwas zu finden, was ihren Hunger stillen würde

  


Miss Hermione! kreischte Dobby, als sie eintrat.

  


Hallo Dobby. Entschuldige, das ich dich so spät noch belästige, aber ich hatte gehofft, das es hier noch etwas zu essen gibt. Ich war nicht beim Abendbrot, sagte Hermione.

  


Dobby grinste. Natürlich ist hier Essen, Miss Hermione! Dobby wird Dir was holen. Und damit rannte er davon, wenige Momente später erschien er mit einem überquellenden Teller mit Truthahn, Schinken, Mais, Kartoffeln... von allem, was er finden konnte, war etwas dabei.

  


Oh, danke Dobby! Das ist großartig! sagte Hermione. Mit einem letzten enthusiastischen Lächeln des Hauselfs machte sie sich langsam auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

  


In ihrem Zimmer setzte sie sich an den kleinen Schreibtisch, den sie zuvor noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte und aß. Und mit jedem Bissen wanderten ihre Gedanken zu einem weiteren Ereignis der vergangenen 48 Stunden, bis sie schließlich an ihn dachte.

  


Severus.

  


Da war etwas an dem Zaubertränkemeister, was sie in den vergangenen sechs Jahren nicht gekannt hatte, und es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er zivilisiert mit ihr umging. Das allein würde nicht so seltsam erscheinen. Was seltsam war, war, dass er ihr plötzlich kurze Einblicke in seine Gefühle gewährte. Plötzlich konnte sie sagen, wann er müde, gestresst oder auch glücklich war. Das hatte sie nie zuvor tun können, und nun erfreute es sie eher, als das es verwirrte. Es war, als ob sich die ganze Welt plötzlich rückwärts drehte und alles ins genaue Gegenteil verkehrt wurde.

  


Sie sorgte sich um Professor Snape.

  


Und was ihr wirklich Angst machte, er sorgte sich auch um sie.

  


Sie hatte sich eine verrückte Welt zum Leben ausgesucht, das war sicher.

  


Sie fragte sich kurz, wie sie das alles Harry erklären sollte. Harry Potter und Severus Snape waren bitterste Feinde seit dem Abend der Einführungszeremonie und seitdem hatte sich nichts verändert, nicht einmal seit Harry wusste, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite war. Hermione hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Snape Harrys Meinung über seine Gesinnung egal war, aber das half in der momentanen Situation überhaupt nicht.

  


Das Problem war, das Hermione, nun da sie es kannte, es mochte... in einer irgendwie freundschaftlichen Beziehung zu Severus zu stehen. Aber Harry würde das nie akzeptieren. Nicht ohne, das sie ihm erklärte wie alles begonnen hatte.

  


Sie konnte sich das nur vorstellen.

  


Ja Harry, Severus und ich sind jetzt Freunde. Weißt du, er hat mir bei meinem Problem sehr geholfen... oh habe ich es dir nicht gesagt? Ich bin unsterblich. Severus hat den Avada Kedavra an mir benutzt und ich bin wieder aufgewacht.

  


Ja, das würde Wunder wirken. Wenn überhaupt würde Harry Snape nur noch mehr hassen, dafür dass er versucht hatte sie umzubringen. 

  


Tja, jetzt war es zu spät. Harry würde es einfach akzeptieren müssen.

  


Als ob es auf diesen Gedanken gewartet hätte, riss ein lautes Klopfen vom Fenster Hermione aus den Gedanken und sie ließ Penta rasch hinein. Sie nahm ihr das Pergament vom Bein und Penta kehrte in die Eulerei zurück.

  


Sie setzte sich und entrollte sie.

  


Hey Mione!-

Wow ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du in Hogwarts bist. Ich kann es nicht glauben, das du die Lehrer überzeugt hast, dass ich kommen darf! Die Dursleys sind begeistert... sie werden mich einen Monat früher los und nichts könnte sie glücklicher machen, als mich los zu sein. Ich hoffe, dass du mir erklären kannst, was passiert ist, wenn ich ankomme, ich bin ziemlich neugierig.... Obwohl ich habe da schon eine Ahnung, wenn die Nachrichten über die abgeschlachtete Muggelfamilie etwas damit zu tun haben... Mia, wenn das so ist, es tut mir so leid. 

Wie auch immer Ich komme per Flohpulver- irgendwann morgen Vormittag. Bis dann!

-Harry 

  


Hermione grinste glücklich, die Tatsache genießend, dass sie abgesehen von den Lehrern jemanden zum Reden haben würde, für den Rest des Sommers. Dann erlosch ihr Grinsen wieder, als sie sich erneut fragte, ob sie Harry die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Er war ihr bester Freund, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm von ihrer neugefundenen Unsterblichkeit berichten sollte. Severus hatte recht als er gesagt hatte, dass Unsterbliche einen natürlichen Schutzinstinkt besaßen... Sie hatte niemals Mühe gehabt, Harry in der Vergangenheit etwas über sich selbst zu erzählen.

  


Mit einem Seufzen legte sie die Nachricht auf ihren Nachttisch und legte sich hin; sie hoffte entgegen aller Hoffnungen wenigstens einige Stunden zu schlafen.

  


**

  


Es war fast Morgen als Severus aus seinem Traum erwachte. Zum ersten Mal konnte er sich nicht an ihn erinnern und das konnte nur bedeuten, das es kein Alptraum gewesen war.

  


Er hatte zum ersten Mal seit fast zwanzig Jahren eine alptraumfreie Nacht gehabt.

  


Was tat dieses Mädchen mit ihm?

  


Er sah auf die magische Uhr neben ihm und seufzte, als er merkte das es keinen Sinn machte weiterzuschlafen. Nebenbei: Er war am verhungern.

  


Er kleidete sich in seine alltägliche schwarze Robe und machte sich leise auf den Weg in die große Halle zu einem frühen Frühstück, bevor Dumbledore, McGonagall oder Hermione auftauchten.

  


Er hatte kein Glück.

  


Guten Morgen Severus.

  


Er drehte sich um und stand Hermione gegenüber, ein kleines Lächeln spielte über seine Gesichtszüge als er sah, das sie offenbar die benötigte Ruhe bekommen hatte. Du bist schrecklich früh wach, Hermione, sagte er statt einer Antwort.

  


Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich bin eine Frühaufsteherin, meistens. Ich schätze das bedeutet, dass die Dinge langsam anfangen wieder scheinbar normal zu werden.

  


stimmte er zu. Ich vermute, du hast eine Antwort von unserem geschätzten Mr Potter bekommen?

  


Sie kicherte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich diejenige bin, die es dir sagt, Severus, aber Harry wir hier in einigen wenigen Stunden ankommen.

  


Oh, in dem Fall habe ich noch einige wenige Stunden um zu frühstücken und einen Spaziergang um die Schule zu machen, bevor ich mich für den Rest der Ferien in mein Kämmerlein zurückziehen muss. Ich würde ja nach Hause zurückkehren, aber ich habe beschlossen hier zu bleiben, für den Fall dass du oder Dumbledore mich aus dem ein oder anderen Grund braucht. Er merkte, das ihr Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich mutlos geworden war. Sie seufzte. Komm Hermione, so bedauerlich kann es doch gar nicht sein, nicht mehr soviel von mir zu sehen. Ich hätte eher gedacht, das du recht glücklich sein würdest.

  


Sie sah ihn traurig an, aber antwortete nicht.

  


  


Sie hob eine Hand um ihn aufzuhalten. Bitte, entschuldige dich nicht. Ich habe nur... Ich wünschte, ich müsste nicht einen von euch wählen, aber die Tatsache, das ihr euch so hasst, zwingt mich dazu. Vielleicht denkst du, du bedeutest mir nichts, aber in den letzten Tagen... Ich weiß nicht, ich schätze du warst einfach für mich da und deswegen... Ich will nicht diese Art von Freundschaft aufgeben, die wir hatten. Sie machte eine Pause. Ich schätze, das klingt irgendwie dumm, wenn es von einer deiner Schülerinnen kommt, aber ich kann meine Gefühle nicht einfach ändern.

  


Er starrte sie für einen Augenblick an, verblüfft von ihren Worten... Worten voller Ehrlichkeit und... Hoffnung... für einige Zeit konnte er keine Art der Antwort hervorbringen. Als er schließlich auf ihre Worte reagierte, tat er das, indem er sie in eine feste Umarmung zog, eine, die sie dankbar erwiederte, bevor sie sich fast in Tränen auflöste. Ich schwöre Hermione, du musst nicht wählen. Was auch immer Potter sagt oder tut, das ist seine Sache, du hast mein Wort, das ich nichts damit zu tun habe.

  


Sie sah zu ihm auf. Du sorgst dich wirklich und wahrhaftig? fragte sie.

  


Er strich über ihre goldbraunen Locken und nickte. Aus mir unbekannten Gründen kann ich nicht anders.

  


Sie umarmte ihn wieder, zufrieden in seinen Armen zu bleiben bis sie entweder aus ihnen herausgerissen oder sterben würde... letzteres würde sowieso nie passieren. 

  


  


  


  


UND DAS MÖCHTE ICH NOCH LOSWERDEN:

  


Khair ed Din: *reichedireintaschentuch* Deine vielen Reviews halten mich am Leben, ich danke dir. Ach so, und zu den Unsterblichen: Wer weiß...

  


Snuffkin: An der Lust mangelt es mir nicht, eher schon an der Zeit... Aber was ich anfange bringe ich zuende... egal wie lange es dauert*g*

  


UND: Ich macke ziehmlich Dumme Fehlr *ggg*

  



	10. Kapitel 9

Disc.: Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN: Jetzt hab ich schon wieder vergessen dem Eulchen fürs Betalesen zu Danken, sorry. DAANKE!!

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


9. KAPITEL

  


Weißt du, was sie mit ihm gemacht hat? fragte Albus leise, während er Hermione und Severus von seinem Standort zwischen der Großen Halle und dem Korridor zur Treppe des Gryffindor Hauses betrachtete.

  


Minerva runzelte die Stirn und überkreuzte ihre Arme. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir das gefällt, Albus, sagte sie.

  


Meine liebe Minerva, was kann denn passieren? Severus braucht jemanden, der ihm aus dem Loch hilft in dem er sich selbst gefangenhält und ich denke Ms Granger ist die einzige Person, die das kann.

  


Aber... warum sind sie sich plötzlich so nah? Es hat sich doch nichts bei ihnen verändert abgesehen davon, dass die Eltern der armen Hermione gestorben sind. Da muss noch etwas sein, das du mir nicht erzählst, Albus.

  


Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten. Alles, was ich dir sagen kann ist, das sie sich gegenseitig helfen, einer von ihnen mehr als der andere je merken wird.

  


Minerva seufzte. Aber was wenn-

  


Lass gut sein, Minerva. Ich sehe im Moment keinen Grund zur Sorge. Hermione ist nicht aus Glas und ich bin ziemlich sicher, das es ihr gut geht.

  


Sie grummelte. Bitte denk daran, Albus, ich vertraue dir in dieser Sache. Ich liebe Hermione fast wie meine eigene Tochter.

  


Ich weiß, Minerva, ich weiß.

  


**

  


quietschte Hermione. Es war elf Uhr. Sie hatte den Morgen redend mit Severus verbracht, bis Dumbledore ihr sagte, dass Harry jede Minute da sein würde. Severus hatte diesen Moment genutzt sich in die Kerker zurückzuziehen, nachdem sie ihn noch einmal umarmt und an sein Versprechen erinnert hatte.

  


Harry lachte, als er sich abstaubte und aus dem Kamin trat. Hey Hermione! sagte er glücklich und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Wie geht es dir?

  


Sie entzog sich, das Gesicht verschlossen. Komm, lass uns in den Gryffindorturm gehen und reden, sagte sie.

  


Er stimmte sofort zu und nach dem er Dumbledore gedankt hatte, dass er seinen Kamin benutzen durfte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Bild der Fetten Dame.

  


Was ist denn hier los? Hallo! sagte diese und blickte auf die beiden vor sich, bevor ihr Blick auf Hermione hängen blieb. Ich hatte nicht noch mehr Schüler hier erwartet. Ich dachte, du wärst heute unten in den Kerkern.

  


Hermione schluckte und ignorierte Harrys erhobene Augenbraue als er sie ansah. Wie war die Kunde von ihrer und Severus Freundschaft so schnell herumgekommen, besonders wenn eigentlich niemand in der Schule war?

  


Die Fette Dame lächelte, als sie Hermiones Blick bemerkte. Oh Violet ist überall. Sie hat dich (in der) heute morgen in der Großen Halle gesehen und ist dann hoch gekommen, um mir alles zu erzählen.

  


Hermione seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. Na, Harry hat beschlossen mir für den Rest des Sommers Gesellschaft zu leisten. Dürften wir vielleicht hinein?

  


Natürlich Liebes.

  


Das Portrait schwang auf und die beiden Freunde kletterten hindurch und machten es sich in zwei gemütlichen Sesseln am Fenster bequem.

  


Was zur Hölle bedeutete das? fragte Harry neugierig.

  


Oh ehmmm... nichts, wirklich. Eh...ich werde es dir später erzählen... Hermione errötete leicht. Also, wie war dein Sommer?

  


Er sah sie immernoch seltsam an und zuckte die Schultern. So gut wie es eben sein konnte mit den Dursleys und so, würde ich sagen. Es war ziemlich einsam, aber ich bin es gewöhnt.

  


Hermione nickte. Ich ehmm. Ich vermute du möchtest wissen, warum ich genau hier bin. Sie schluckte. Was du in den Nachrichten gesehen hast ist wahr... das war meine Familie.

  


Harry lehnte sich zu ihr und streichelte ihren Arm als eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterlief. Es tut mir Leid, Mione.

  


Sie schniefte. Wie auch immer, nachdem sie ermordet waren, wurde ich gefangen und irgendwo ... ja irgendwo hingebracht... Und ich habe es geschafft von dort zu entkommen, irgendwie. Dumbledore hat dir erlaubt für den Rest des Sommers hier zu bleiben. Nicht das ich eine Wahl gehabt hatte...

  


Aber.. wie in aller Welt hast du es geschafft zu entkommen? fragte Harry verwirrt.

  


antwortete Hermione mit einem kleinen gezwungenen Lächeln. Glück und einem Fluch...

  


Harry rutschte zu ihr und umarmte sie, was sie dankbar erwiederte, bevor sie ihn anlächelte. Es ist fast Mittag, willst du in die Halle zum Essen? Da ist ein Tisch, den ich mit Dumbledore und den übrigen Lehrern teile. Sie würde Snape nicht erwähnen, bis es unausweichlich war.

  


Sicher, das hört sich gut an. erwiederte Harry.

  


Zusammen verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Hermione war in Gedanken versunken und nickte nur, wenn sie merkte, dass Harry mit ihr sprach. Sie war so beschäftigt, dass sie die Person gar nicht sah, die auf sie zu kam, bis sie in ihn hineinlief.

  


heulte sie überrascht und ohne nachzudenken auf. 

  


Hermione, ich muss gehen. Sie haben alle Todesser zusammengerufen, irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Ich bin nur gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass ich heute Abend möglicherweise nicht da bin, für den Fall, dass du Nachforschungen in meiner Bibliothek planst.

  


Das war genau, was sie geplant hatte, aber das war vergessen als sie erkannte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Ein angstvoller Blick trat in ihre Augen. Es ist mitten am Tag... Ich dachte die Treffen wären nur in der Nacht.

  


Darum denke ich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, sagte Severus und strich sich durchs Haar, dann griff er seinen linken Arm voller Schmerz. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wenn du weiterhin Informationen suchst, das Passwort ist Nachtschatten. Ich hoffe, das ich vorher zurück bin.

  


Bevor er davongehen konnte, zog Hermione ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Bitte, sei vorsichtig, sagte sie.

  


Mir kann nichts passieren, Hermione, aber ich werde vorsichtig sein, versprach er. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er, seine Robe wallten hinter ihm. Hermione sah ihm nach wie er verschwand, bis sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte und sich erschreckt umsah, in die wütenden Augen ihres besten Freundes.

  


sagte Harry mit einer gefährlich tiefen Stimme. Was geht hier vor? 

  


  



	11. Kapitel 10

Disc.: Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN.: Was soll ich sagen, ich bin überwältigt wie viele Reviews ich zu dieser Übersetzung bekomme. Ich bedanke mich bei euch mit einem neuen Kapitel... 

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


KAPITEL

  


Harry sah gefährlich aus und Hermione hatte zum ersten Mal Angst vor dem Menschen, den sie als ihren besten Freund betrachtete. Harry, was ist los? fragte sie. Wir sind nur Freunde um Himmels willen.

  


Er ballte die Fäuste. Nur Freunde? fragte er wütend. Dieser Mann hat uns jeden Tag der vergangenen sechs Jahre gequält, hat den Zaubertränkeuntericht zur Hölle gemacht nur wegen unserem Haus und plötzlich hast du den Nerv, ihn als deinen Freund zu bezeichnen?! Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir Hermione?!

  


Es biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Harry, hör auf! schrie sie. Er hat mir in der letzten Zeit sehr geholfen... Ich wäre wahrscheinlich ohne ihn heute nicht hier! Sie machte eine Pause. Ohne ihn wäre ich auf jeden Fall nicht hier! Wenigstens log sie ihn nicht an. Sie wäre wirklich nicht in der Schule, wenn es irgendein anderer Todesser außer Severus gewesen wäre. Die anderen hätten sie direkt zu Voldemort geschleift.

  


Aber Harry wusste von all dem nichts. Alles was Harry wusste, war, dass er sauer war. Ich kann Respekt verstehen, Hermione. Du respektierst alle Lehrer. Aber einen verdammten Todesser als Freund zu bezeichnen-

  


korrigierte sie ihn automatisch.

  


Was auch immer! explodierte er. Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich nicht Ron bin. Er würde versuchen Snape umzubringen, weil er dich unter irgendeinen Fluch oder so was gesetzt hätte! er atmete tief durch. Schau, ich werde jetzt zu deinem Wohl das Thema wechseln. Aber das heißt nicht, das ich das gutheiße. Wenn ich nicht deinem Urteil so trauen würde...

  


Hermione warf ihre Arme um ihn. Danke Harry. Ich verspreche, dass er in Ordnung ist. Er wird mich nicht verletzen. Er hat sogar versprochen nett zu dir zu sein.

  


Wenn das Harry überhaupt überraschte, konnte er es gut verbergen. Er seufzte nur und führte sie hinunter in die große Halle zum Mittagessen.

  


Ahh, Hermione, ich hatte gehofft, das du kommst, erklärte Dumbledore vom Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Hast du möglicherweise Severus gesehen?

  


Hermione sah wie Minerva das Gesicht verzog. Ich habe ihn seit heute Morgen nicht gesehen.

  


Er wurde gerufen, Sir, sagte Hermione schwach. Er ist erst vor wenigen Minuten gegangen, Harry und ich waren gerade auf dem Weg hierher. Er sagte, es wäre vielleicht etwas nicht in Ordnung, weil Voldemort sie so früh am Tag zu sich ruft.

  


Dumbledore nickte gedankenverloren und blickt hinüber zu Minerva, die unberührt mit den Schultern zuckte. Hermione war überrascht von ihrer Hauslehrerin. Sie war niemals so kalt. Doch sie sagte nichts, sie blickte stattdessen kurz zu Harry. Er schien abwesend und sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er immer noch über dem Wissen von ihrer und Severus neuer Freundschaft brütete. Sie wurde abrupt aus ihrem Gedankenzug gerissen als Dumbledore aufsprang und sie ansprach.

  


Ms Granger ich kann keinen Ortungszauber anwenden, da die Gefahr besteht, das Voldemort ihn bemerkt. Hat Severus dir einen möglichen Weg gezeigt wie du ihn erreichen kannst, um herauszufinden wo er ist?

  


Hermione runzelte die Stirn, in Gedanken ging sie alle ihre vergangenen Unterhaltungen durch. Sie konnte fühlen wie Harry sie anstarrte, aber sie zwang sich es zu ignorieren. Und dann erinnerte sie sich... In Zeiten extremer Gefahr ist es für einen Unsterblichen möglich telepathisch mit anderen ihrer Art zu kommunizieren... Sie sah wieder zu Dumbledore. Es gibt nur einen möglichen Weg, den ich kenne, Sir, aber ich weiß nicht wie... ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob es geht.

  


Er schüttete den Kopf. Das ist nicht genug.

  


Warum ist das so wichtig, Sir? Er wurde doch sicher schon früher zu Treffen gerufen. Hermione wurde langsam sehr besorgt.

  


Ja, viele Male, gab Dumbledore zu. Aber ich habe diesmal ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Du und Harry sollten vorerst zurück in den Gryffindor Turm gehen. Und bitte, wenn dir etwas einfällt, lass es mich wissen.

  


Hermione nickte und drehte sich zum Gehen um und riss Harry fast mit.

  


**

  


Sie saßen in der Ruhe ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes, wagten weder zu sprechen noch sich zu bewegen. Hermione war sich sicher, dass Harry, obwohl er das Gegenteil gesagt hatte, immer noch wütend war und sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern.

  


_Hermione!_

  


Es kam so schnell und laut in ihren Kopf, dass sie vor Schreck aufschrie und sich wild umsah. Ich werde verrückt, ich habe den Verstand verloren, liebe Götter.

  


_Hermione, hör auf!_

  


Erst da bemerkte sie, dass die Stimme in ihrem Kopf Severus' war. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass er telepathisch mit ihr sprach. Aber wie hatte er das gemacht? _S-Severus?_ dachte sie, schloss ihre Augen und blockierte so die besorgten Blicke Harrys.

  


_Wer sonst? Hermione, du musst Dumbledore sagen, wo ich bin. Es ist so wichtig. Sag ihm, er muss sich beeilen..._

  


_Wovon sprichst du? Wo bist du?_

  


_Rumänien._

  


_Rum- Liebe Götter, die Weasleys!_

  


_Beeil dich Hermione. Du hast nicht viel Zeit..._

  


Hermione fühlte wie die mentale Verbindung zerbrach und sie sprang auf und merkte durch einen dichten Schleier, dass sie stark zitterte.

  


Hermione, was-

  


Ich muss zu Dumbledore, schrie sie und schoss aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry dicht hinter ihr.

  


Sie rannte den ganzen Weg zur Großen Halle, betete zu jedem Gott, der existierte, dass er immer noch da war.

  


Professor Dumbledore! heulte sie, und stürzte durch die großen Türen. Er brauchte nur einen Blick auf sie zu werfen und sprang auf seine Füße, McGonagall war dicht hinter ihm.

  


Wo, Kind? fragte er. Seine Augen leuchteten nicht länger, sie waren kalt und hart.

  


keuchte sie und schnappte nach Luft.

  


Neben sich hörte sie Harrys scharfes Einatmen und dann kam die Dunkelheit. 

  


  



	12. Kapitel 11

Disc.: Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN.: Jetzt betagelesen (29.05.2003)!!

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


11. KAPITEL

  


Severus verbeugte sich vor Voldemort, seine Augen waren kalt hinter der weißen Maske, die er trug. sagte er und es war alles, was er tun konnte, war dieses Wort nicht auszuspucken. Voldemort hatte ihn ausgetrickst; er hatte gedacht alle Todesser wären zusammengerufen worden. In Wirklichkeit war nur er es und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Grund wissen wollte, warum ihn Voldemort gerade ihn hierher bestellt hatte. Wenn sein Verdacht sich bestätigte, konnte es nur eines bedeuten.

  


Erhebe dich Severus, sagte Voldemort mit eisiger Stimme. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich.

  


Das Stehen war schwierig, er hatte das Gefühl seine Beine seien zu Gummi geworden, Severus schaffte es und starrte in das Gesicht des Monsters, welches er Lord nennen musste. Alles, was sie wollen Meister, sagte er durch den großen Kloss, der sich in seiner Kehle bildete.

  


Voldemort schnippte mit den Fingern und plötzlich änderte sich die Umgebung. Statt der rumänischen Straßen waren sie in einer großen Zelle. Und an die Wand gekettet war, nicht anders als die vier Mädchen vor einigen Tagen, die gesamte Weasley Familie.

  


Nur einer von ihnen schien bei Bewusstsein. Ronald Weasley schoss tödliche Blicke in das verborgene Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters.

  


Mein Lord? sagte Severus fragend um Zeit zu gewinnen.

  


Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass mein Wunsch offensichtlich ist, Severus, erwiderte Voldemort bissig. Ich will sie tot sehen. Und ich will, dass sie schmerzvoll sterben. Jetzt. Während ich zuschauen kann.

  


Severus schluckte wieder und blickte in Rons Gesicht. In das Gesicht seines Schülers. Einen weiteren, den er töten musste. Beeil dich Hermione, dachte er sehnsüchtig.

  


**

  


Hermione war nicht lange bewusstlos, jetzt stand sie die Fäuste geballt vor Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall und versuchte sie nicht zu verfluchen. Harry wartete unwissend draußen auf dem Flur.

  


Was meinen sie mit, ich darf nicht helfen?! schrie sie, die Wut sprach aus jeder Silbe.

  


Das Funkeln hatte Dumbledores Augen verlassen und er fixierte Hermione mit stechendem Blick. Sie gehen nicht Ms Granger. Es ist zu gefährlich und ich will nicht, das sie ihr Leben riskieren um-

  


Hermione unterbrach ihn mit einem scharfen Lachen. Sie wollen nicht, das ich mein Leben riskiere?! brüllte sie. Für den Fall, das sie es vergessen haben sollten, Herr Schulleiter, ich kann verdammt noch mal nicht sterben! Sie haben bessere Chancen die Weasleys - und Severus - mit meiner Hilfe dort herauszuholen, als ohne und das wissen sie!

  


Wenn Voldemort merkt, das sie noch am Leben sind, wird ihn nichts aufhalten, bis er sie in seinen Fängen hat, sagte Mc Gonagall mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme. Du weißt das Hermione.

  


Sicher weiß ich das. Aber es kümmert mich nicht! Ron ist mein bester Freund und seine Familie meine Zweite! Von Severus gar nicht zu sprechen... Hier stockte sie kurz, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Gut sagen sie mir, wie sie sie retten wollen.

  


Als Albus Dumbledore, der unzerbrechliche, unschlagbare Mann blass wurde, wusste Hermione, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

  


Ich habe recht, sagte sie, diesmal leise. Sie haben keine andere Möglichkeit es zu schaffen. Voldemort würde nicht einenMoment zögern, den Todesfluch anzuwenden und sie hätten keine Zeit zu reagieren. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sir, sie wissen, das ich sie über alle Maßen respektiere, aber es ist hoffnungslos. Die einzige, die noch etwas tun kann, bin ich. Bitte, geben sie es zu.

  


Dumbledores Schultern sanken und Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen, um bei dem Anblick nicht zu zittern. Sie hatte den Schulleiter niemals – NIEMALS - so schwach gesehen , und nun...

  


Gut Hermione. Du weißt, was getan werden muss.

  


McGonagall sah Dumbledore scharf an. Albus, du lässt ihr doch wohl nicht diese Albernheit durchgehen?! rief sie. Hermione machte ihr keinen Vorwurf. Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie keine Ahnung von Hermiones neuer Unsterblichkeit. Plötzlich schien_der Gedanke, das sie es wissen sollte nicht so wichtig.

  


Das Mädchen hat recht, Minerva. Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können. Seine Augen jetzt trüb und fast leblos bewegten sich zu der Schülerin vor ihm. Geh schnell, Hermione. Ich fürchte, wir haben kaum noch Zeit...

  


Hermione nickte einmal, drehte sich um und flog durch die Tür, die Personen, die sie am Meisten respektierte ließ sie hinter sich zurück.

  


rief sie verzweifelt.

  


Er tauchte an der Ecke auf und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. Hermione, was...

  


Harry, ich brauche deine Hilfe, du bist der einzige Schüler, den ich kenne, der einen Portschlüssel machen kann. Beeil dich! Sie warf ihm einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche zu, der Gegenstand aus dem er den einen Schlüssel machen sollte und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, als er seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und einen lateinischen Zauber sprach. Der Stift wurde etwas größer und glühte auf. Sobald das Glühen erlosch, sah er Hermione an.

  


Wer auch immer ihn benutzt, wird direkt in Hagrids Hütte transportiert, sagte er. Ich komme mit dir.

  


Nein, tust du nicht, Harry! Ich muss das alleine tun! Sie griff nach dem Stift, aber er hielt ihn hoch, außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Ich habe keine Zeit für Spielchen!

  


Ich komme mit, oder du bekommst den hier nicht. Er wedelte mit dem Stift vor ihren Augen herum. Ich weiß nicht genau, was du vorhast, aber du kannst es nicht ohne Hilfe tun, das garantiere ich.

  


Sie grummelte. Wenn ich Zeit hätte dich zu verhexen, täte ich es. Aber du hast recht, ich brauche Hilfe und du bist die einzige andere Person, die mir helfen kann. Du wirst wissen, was du zu tun hast, wenn wir dort ankommen.

  


Wie genau...

  


Aber sie beantwortete die ungestellte Frage nicht. Sie wusste nicht, woher das Wissen kam, aber was auch immer es war, sie musste es nutzen. Sie nahm fest seine Hand, zog ihren Zauberstab und zeichnete einen Kreis aus weißem Licht um sie beide. Sie murmelte etwas, das er nicht verstand, der Kreis erhob sich und bedeckte sie. Hermione nutzte die Lücke in den Hogwarts-Sicherungsreihen, die sie gemacht hatte und apparierte sie beide, sich und Harry, nach Rumänien. In eine einfache, dunkle Zelle im Herzen Rumäniens, wo zehn Menschen unbewusst auf sie angewiesen waren und einer mit einem tödlichen Fluch wartete. 

  


  


  



	13. Kapitel 12

Disc.:Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN: Ihr habt mal wieder laaange warten müssen. Und dann ist dieses Kapitel noch nicht einmal betagelesen, denn das Eulchen ist zur Zeit irgendwo versackt *gg?*.

Aber ich kann euch sagen, ich bin fertig mit der Übersetzung und werde jetzt nach und nach die Kapitel zu ff.net übertragen, jedoch bis auf weiteres sind sie NICHT betagelesen!!! 

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


12.KAPITEL

  


In die dunkle kalte Zelle hinein zu apparieren war wohl das Schlimmste, was Hermione passieren konnte. Es war nicht so, das sie nicht wusste was kommen würde, aber tatsächlich dort zu sein brachte sie zurück zu den Ereignissen vor vier Tagen,als sie einer der an die Wand geketteten Menschen gewesen war. Als sie diejenige war, die betete das ihr Leben verschont werden möge. Und dies von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt aus zu sehen, machte es noch schlimmer.

  


Aber es war keine Zeit darüber nachzusinnen. Sie und Harry, der im Hintergrund der Zelle appariert war, waren noch nicht bemerkt worden. Durch das ein oder andere Wunder war Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit immer noch ungeteilt auf das Spektakel vor ihm gerichtet. Hauptsächlich auf Severus, der sich vorbereitete ihren besten Freund umzubringen.

  


Ron umbringen? Plötzlich machte es Klick, wenn sie sich nicht in weniger als fünf Sekunden bewegen würde, würde Ron in ein tödlich grünes Licht gehüllt.

  


Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdachte, sprintete sie nach vorn. Das Wort verließ Severus Lippen und sie rannte schneller. War die Zelle größer als sie geglaubt hatte? Konnte Severus nicht das Geräusch ihrer Schritte hören? Und dann warf sie sich vor Ron und der grüne Blitz schoss aus Severus Zauberstab bevor jemand merkte was passierte.

  


Das grüne Licht.

  


Die Schreie.

  


Zu bekannt.

  


Und dann umfing es sie, es fraß sie von innen auf und es war schmerzhaft. Sie bekam Rons Schrei , Severus, der unbedacht auf sie zu trat und Voldemorts wütende Schreie und Harry, der mit dem Portschlüssel auf sie zustürmte nur vage mit. Sie spürte ein ziehen in der Nabelgegend, das von den zerreißenden Schmerzen die sie hatte ertränkt wurde und die Gedanken rasten durch ihren Schädel... Götter laßt mich sterben, bitte, bitte, laßt mich jetzt sterben, jetzt gleich, laßt mich sterben!!!!

  


Und dann waren die Schmerzen vorbei, das rote vor ihren Augen wurde zu einem weichen Weiß und dann war alles dunkel, eine reine, ruhige Dunkelheit und sie ließ sich ohne einen weiteren Gedanken hineingleiten.

  


**

  


Severus kam schneller zu sich als Hermione. Er war auch vom Todesfluch getroffen worden... Das Abschiedsgeschenk des Dunklen Lords, als er schon vom Portschlüssel eingesogen wurde. Jedoch hatte er ihn viel zu kurz getroffen um wirklichen Schaden anzurichten. Er war zurück auf den Hogwarts Ländereien bevor er den vollen Effekt spürte. 

  


Trotzdem waren die Schmerzen stark und er wurde zeitweise bewusstlos. Jetzt fand er sich in der Krankenstation unter weichem weißen Licht, Albus Dumbledore stand bei ihm und Hermione Granger lag im Bett nebenan.

  


Severus mein Freund, sagte Albus als er sah wie sich Severus Augen öffneten. Bist du in Ordnung?

  


Probeweise bewegte er seine Finger und schüttelte den Rest seines Körpers aus, dann nickte Severus. Alles arbeitet. Ich bin lange nicht so schlimm wie Hermione getroffen worden, aber ich schätze ihr wird es in einigen Stunden auch besser gehen. Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas und dies wusste sich auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn Albus beantwortete seine Frage bevor er sie überhaupt in seinem Kopf formulieren konnte.

  


Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, egal wie sehr ich es versuchte, Severus. Sie musste ihren Freunden helfen... und dir.

  


Severus nahm das auf und nickte. Er war darüber nicht glücklich, aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, war es wohl das einzige was sie tun konnte um die gesamte Weasley Familie zu retten. Wo er daran dachte... Sind sie alle in Sicherheit? fragte er.

  


Albus lächelte zur Antwort. Sie wurden alle behandelt und sind jetzt im Gryffindorturm um sich auszuruhen, bis es ihnen gut genug geht um das weitere Verfahren zu besprechen. Ich muss allerdings sagen, das Ronald Weasley ziemlich durcheinander ist. Genau wie Harry Potter. Sie haben gerade den Mord an ihrer besten Freundin erlebt und wissen noch nicht, das sie noch am leben und bald wieder in Ordnung ist.

  


Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt? fragte Severus überrascht.

  


Ich dachte es wäre das beste wenn sie das selber tut wenn es ihr besser geht.

  


Es geht mir gut genug.

  


Severus wirbelte mit einem erleichterten Seufzer herum und sah wie Hermione sich langsam aufsetzte und ihre Stirn rieb. Bevor er weiter denken konnte war er aus seinem Bett geschossen und war neben ihr und legte einen Arm um sie, eine Umarmung die sie dankbar erwiderte, glücklich über den Beistand den sie so sehr brauchte. 

  


Es wird alles gut, murmelte Severus, er spürte ihre Qual. Dir geht es gut, ich verspreche es.

  


Es war so schrecklich, sagte sie leise und schluchzte halb in seine Robe (Nicht seine Todesserrobe, wie sie erleichtert feststellte.). Der Schmerz... Götter. Ich hätte alles gegeben um gleich dort zu sterben. Es war nicht wie beim ersten Mal. Es war so viel schlimmer. Oh Merlin, es war schlimmer als mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen zu werden. So viel schlimmer. Es zerrte an mir...

  


Ich weiß, ich weiß. Severus streichelte ihr sanft über das Haar, er fragte sich kurz woher sie wusste wie sich Cruciatus anfühlte. Mit einem wässerigen Lächeln löste sie sich von ihm , er beschloss sie später danach zu fragen, wenn sie darüber sprechen konnte.

  


Er blickte schnell hinüber zum Schulleiter, der ebenso lächelte, dann stand er auf. Da ist noch eine Sache, Albus, sagte er mit einem Blick auf das Mädchen neben ihm. Alles passierte so schnell, das Voldemort sie unmöglich gesehen haben kann, und erst recht nicht sie mit dem Muggelopfer vor einigen Tage in Verbindung bringen kann.

  


Er konnte nur fast sehen wie erleichtert Albus war, aber der Schulleiter versteckte es gut hinter seinen blinkenden Augen. Ich bin begeistert das zu hören, Severus. Er sah Hermione an. Ms Granger, wenn sie möchten können wir Ron und Harry zu ihnen schicken, damit sie mit ihnen sprechen können.

  


Sie nickte.Sehr gern, Sir. sagte sie mit schacher Stimme. Severus konnte sehen wie sich die Angst zurück in ihr Gesicht schlich. Die Angst entdeckt zu werden, die Angst jemandem ihr dunkles Geheimnis mitteilen zu müssen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

  


Sehr gut, sagte Albus und schwebte aus der Krankenstation.

  


Severus kniete sich wieder neben das Bett und fixierte Hermione mit einem stechenden Blick. Bist du sicher, das du das jetzt schon durchstehst? fragte er .

  


Sie schluckte und nickte wieder. Wenn ich es jetzt nicht tue, werde ich es nie können und sie verdienen die Wahrheit. Nur... Ein tiefer Atemzug. Bitte verlass' mich nicht. Ich denke nicht... Ich denke ich kann es ihnen nicht alleine sagen, Ich brauche Unterstützung, und... und ich ...ich brauche dich hier. Du weißt wie es ist. Und...und...

  


Ein Blick tief in ihre Augen. Ein Blick den er fast erkannte, wenn er wagte es zu glauben. Was ist Hermione? fragte er leise. 

  


  


  


  


  


  



	14. Kapitel 13

Disc.:Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN.: Wie das vorhergehende Kapitel (noch) NICHT betagelesen. Danke an alle die reviewt haben. 

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


KAPITEL

  


...ich glaube ich liebe dich

  


Oh Hermione... Wenn Worte nur die Emotionen beschreiben könnten die jetzt durch Severus rasten, als sie diese schicksalhaften Worte sprach. Die Worte die ihn bereits gefangen hatten, die ihn an sie gebunden hatten noch lange bevor sie laut ausgesprochen waren. sagte er mit etwas rauher Stimme.

  


Sie schüttelte den Kopf um ihn auf zuhalten. Nein... sag jetzt nichts. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher wo das eben herkam. Es wird für uns beide besser sein, wenn wir so weitermachen wie bisher... bis du Zeit hattest darüber nachzudenken. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das gerade jetzt auf dir abgeladen habe... als ob du nicht schon genug Probleme hast..

  


Er wollte so sehr nach ihr greifen,sie in den Arm nehmen um sie zu beruhigen, ihr zu sagen, das sie nichts falsches getan hatte, aber er wagte es nicht, aus Angst das wenn er es tat, er sie nie wieder loslassen würde. Und sie hatte recht. Es war irrational. Und sie war seine Schülerin um die dinge noch komplizierter zu machen. Und sie war zwanzig Jahre jünger als er.

  


Als ob er irgend etwas davon noch zählte wenn keiner von ihnen noch sein Alter zählen konnte.

  


Er wollte aus seiner knienden Position neben ihrem Bett aufstehen, aber hr bittender Blick ließ ihn inne halten und er nahm ihre Hand. Ein leichter Schlag ließ sie beide kurz zusammenzucken, wurde auf Hermiones Seite aber schnell ignoriert als sie den Ausdruck in Rons Gesicht sah.

  


Was zur Hölle! stieß er aus. Severus biss sich auf die Zunge um sich davon anzuhalten eine bissige Bemerkung über die Ausdrucksweise zu machen.

  


Begann Hermione, ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch.

  


Nichts –Ron- , Hermione. Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?! Ich komme hier rein, denke ich zolle unserer Freundin den letzten Respekt und... und...

  


Harry schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Ichhabe versucht es dir zu sagen, sagte er leise und Hermione warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu bevor sie zurück zu Ron sah. Er sah aus, als ob er bereit war jemanden umzubringen. Sie fragte sich kurz warum Harry nicht völlig überrumpelt war sie am Leben zu sehen. 

  


Sie ließ Severus Hand fallen und stand leicht zittrig auf. Instinktiv trat er zu ihr um sie zu stützen und Rons unglaublich böses Gesicht wurde noch dunkler.

  


Vielleicht sollte ich gehen, murmelte Severus.

  


heulte Hermione auf und hielt seinen Arm fest. Bitte nicht, Ich kann ...ich kann das nicht allein...bitte...

Hier erkannte Harry etwas in ihrer Stimme. Er sah schnell zwischen den drei Menschen hin und her und maß die Situation an seinem Standart. Dann,mit einem Seufzen stellte er sich neben Hermione. Mione, komm... setz dich... dir geht es noch nicht gut genug, um auf zu sein. Bis vor wenigen Minuten dachten wir noch du seist t-... Und es war ein schrecklicher Schock für ihn, dich mit Professor Snape zu sehen...

  


Mit einem weiteren Blick auf Ron folgte Hermione Harrys Anordnung und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. Er setzte sich neben sie und umarmte sie. Hermione weinte nun und Severus hatte keine Wahl, er musste Ron einen Blick zuwerfen. Ohne einen Schimmer seiner sonstigen Kälte und Drohung. Dies allein schien Ron genug zu überraschen um die Maske auf seinem Gesicht zu lösen und als er den liebevollen Blick sah, den sein Zaubertränkelehrer seiner Freundin zuwarf, setzte er sich nur noch leicht grummelnd auf Hermiones andere Seite. Severus nahm seinen Platz an der Seite des Bettes an der Wand lehnend ein und wartete das Hermione begann.

  


Sie tat es eine Sekunde später, nachdem sie Ron kurz gedrückt hatte und ihre Augen am Betttuch getrocknet hatte.

  


Umm... gut, ich weiß ich muss euch sagen, was hier vorgeht, aber... ich bin nicht sicher wo ich anfangen soll, gab sie zu und sah zwischen ihren beiden besten Freunden hin und her.

  


Harry rieb ihren Arm. Ich fand immer den Anfang am passendsten, sagte er leise.

  


Sie lachte ein wenig, mehr ein Husten denn ein wirkliches Lachen und nickte. Du hast recht. Aber ich denke ich sollte vor vier Tagen anfangen...

  


Sie begann ihnen genau von dem Tag ihrer Gefangennahme zu erzählen, wie ihre Familie am Frühstückstisch saß und as ein lautes Heulen von draußen sie warnte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Wenige Momente später kam Krummbeins toter Körper durch das Küchenfenster geflogen, danach verschafften sich ein Schwarm Todesser und Voldemort selber zutritt.

  


Severus hörte gedankenversunken zu, wie sie Details erzählte,die selbst er bisher nicht kannte. Die Folter, die sie ertragen hatte, wie sie den brutalen Mord an den zwei wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, wie sie von magischen Bannen gefesselt und in eine Zelle geschleppt worden war, wo sie Voldemorts loyalsten Todessern als Geschenk dargeboten wurde.

  


Etwas erschien in Harrys Augen und er wirbelte zu Severus herum. schrie er. Ihnen hat er Hermione gegeben, nicht wahr?! so ist sie hier her gekommen!

  


Ron starrte Severus ebenfalls mit großen Augen an und Hermione hielt sich an dem tränengetränkten Betttuch fest.

  


Severus entschied schnee, dass es unnütz war zu lügen. sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Ich war einer der anwesenden Todesser. Bis vor wenigen Stunden hatte Voldemort keine Ahnung vo meiner Täuschung...

  


Hermione spürte wie die Blicke die ihre Freunde ihm nun zu warfen Ärger bedeuteten und sie griff ein. Jungs, er hat mir das Leben gerettet! Ihr Ausbruch hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder ihr zu. Sie biß sich auf die Lippe, sie war so weit gekommen... Irgendwie jedenfalls. Wisst ihr... er hat.. um... er...er... Ihr schnürte es die Kehle zu, sie konnte es nicht aussprechen.

  


Ich habe sie umgebracht, sagte Severus leise, aber in der plötzlichen Stille war es klar, das alle ihn verstanden hatten.

  


Ron sah voll Schrecken zwischen den beiden hin und her. WAS?! Was geht hier vor? Worüber spricht der?! Das letzte hatte er zu Hermione gesagt, die tief Luft holte und in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah. 

  


Er hat den Todesfluch auf mich geschossen, sagte sie leise und versuchte die Worte nicht zu verschlucken. Er sagte er hätte keine Wahl gehabt und er hat sich entschuldigt und dann war alles schwarz.Ein weiteres tiefes Durchatmen, sie versuchte den Gryffindormut für den ihr Haus bekannt war zusammenzunehmen. Ich wachte fast zwölf Stunden später wieder auf.

  


Schrecken verwandelte sich in Verwirrung und unglauben auf Rons Gesicht und löste sich schnell in einen Ausdruck des Schocks.

  


Harry dagegen erholte sich schnell. Tatsächlich sah er so aus als ob er von Anfang an nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Du bist unsterblich Hermione,oder? Du kannst gar nicht sterben.

  


Ihr nicken war nur für die wahrnehmbar die darauf warteten. Und jeder im Raum tat das.

  


Also war das was du gesagt hast, darüber das Snape dir geholfen hat...

  


Vielleicht Mr Potter, sind sie cleverer als ich ursprünglich geglaubt hatte, sagte Severus, belustigt darüber, dass Harry bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zusammenfuhr. Und die Antwort auf ihre Frage ist ,ja, ich habe Hermione geholfen, wie es mir meine eigene Erfahrung erlaubt.

  


Bei diesen Worten fuhr er etwas zusammen und er sah wie Hermione ihn mit fragenden Augen ansah.

Severus...

  


Götter, dieses Mädchen begriff schnell. Sie konnte bereits eine telepathische Verbindung mit ihm aufbauen. Unglaublich.

  


Severus, warum hast du das getan? Du hättest ihnen nichts von dir sagen müssen...

  


Doch, ich musste. Sie hätten es anders nicht verstanden und ich konnte dich nicht dem aussetzen was sie gesagt hätten wenn sie es nicht verstanden hätten.

Du hast es für mich getan?

  


Er unterbrach die Verbindung, aber antwortete mit einem Nicken. Harry sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, versuchte die neuen Informationen zu analysieren. Ron starrte einfach nur. Hermione fing ihn auf, as er schließlich ohnmächtig wurde. 

  


ÜN.: Danke für eure Revievs:

yvymaus, Snuffkin und rike831

Vielen Dank auch an Mystical Selena: Ich habe schon neue Geschichten im Visier, wieder SS/HG Stories. Ich kann mich aber noch nicht so recht entscheiden welche es werden wird...Definitiv wird es aber noch eine Weile dauern, bis die ersten Kapitel der nächsten Übersetzung im Netz stehen. 

  


  


  



	15. Kapitel 14

Disc.:Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN.: Wie das vorhergehende Kapitel (noch) NICHT betagelesen.

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


  


KAPITEL

  


  


Ron setzte sich langsam auf, rieb müde seine Stirn und blinzelte herum. Er war im Krankenflügel, was ihn zutiefst verwirrte. Vielleicht träumte er immer noch? Oder...

  


Ron, wie geht es dir? fragte Hermione und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Wow, das war der seltsamste Traum... sagte er.

  


Hermione blickte zu Harry und Severus, biss sich auf die Lippe und sah dann zurück zu ihrem Freund. Ron... es, ummm, war kein Traum... sagte sie langsam und stockend.

  


Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte er. Ja, genau, 'Mione, der war gut. Jetzt aber mal ernst, was mache ich hier?

  


Hermione legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er sah zu ihr auf. Ich mache keine Scherze, Ron. Es war kein Traum. Wir hatten dir gerade gesagt das ich und Professor Snape...emm...un-unsterblich sind und du ist ohnmächtig geworden.

  


Seine Augen wurden größer und er starrte erst sie und dann Harry an. Es... es war wirklich? fragte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

  


Harry nickte, sein Blick war fest auf den Boden gerichtet. Hermione seufzte.

  


Ron wie fühlst du dich? fragte sie.

  


Er schüttelte ihre Hand ab, die Augen immer noch weit geöffnet.. Geh weg von mir! schrie er.

  


Hermione zuckte zurück als ob sie sich verbrannt hatte. Tränen sprangen in ihre Augen und Severus bewegte sich um sie zu beruhigen.

  


schrie Harry. Wie konntest du das sagen?! Du unsensibles pathetisches Arschloch! Hermione ist deine Freundin!

  


Wie von Sinnen starrte Ron ihn an. Du wusstest das sie ein... ein Freak ist, oder? Deswegen übersiehst du ihr wahres Wesen so ! 

  


Was als nächstes passierte sah niemand kommen, am wenigsten Harry selber. Er machte zwei große Schritte auf Ron zu und schlug ihn mit der Faust in den Kiefer.

  


Ron schleuderte zurück Wut brannte in seinen Augen während es sich seinen bereits verfärbenden Unterkiefer rieb.

  


Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch, Ron Weasley, zischte Harry und ballte die Fäuste. Es schien dich nicht so sehr aufzuregen als du herausgefunden hast, das ich ein Parselmund bin! Warum ist das hier verdammt noch mal anders?

  


Hermione war kurz davor öffentlich festzustellen, das dies hier sehr viel anders war, aber dann stellte sie fest das es das gar nicht so war. Es war einfach ein Teil von ihr, genau wie Harrys Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen ein Teil von ihm war. Aber irgendwie hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, das Ron zum gleichen Schluss kommen würde.

Und tatsächlich. Statt dessen drehte er sich zu Snape. Sie haben ihr das angetan, oder? sagte er offensichtlich kochend vor Wut. Sie haben Hermione das angetan, und dann haben sie irgendwie Harry gegen mich aufgebracht. Sie sind ein-

  


Petrificus Totalus!

  


Ron fiel.

  


Snape und Harry starrten Hermione an, die mit ihrem ausgestreckten Zauberstab da stand. Die Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht.

  


Harry erholte sich als erstes. murmelte er und ließ Ron durch den Raum zu einem Bett schweben, immer noch in einer Ganzkörperklammer.

  


Oh Götter... schluchzte Hermione, drehte sich plötzlich um und barg ihr Gesicht an Severus Brust.

  


Er legte einen Arm um sie und hielt sie fest, er ließ sie weinen während seine andere Hand ihr Haar streichelte.

  


fragte Harry zögerlich und ging zu ihnen.

  


Schnüffelnd trocknete Hermione ihre Augen und wandte sich ihm zu. Ja, Harry? fragte sie. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich gehe bald und besuche Ginny. Ich nehme ihm vorher die Ganzkörperklammer ab, ich verspreche es.

  


Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein ich frage mich ob ich später mit dir sprechen kann, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?

  


Sicher, ich wollte sowieso mit dir sprechen. Sie sah zu Severus. Ich möchte auch mit dir sprechen wenns geht. Aber vorerst möchte ich meine Freundin besuchen und ihr das ganze irgendwie erklären. Ich danke euch beiden. Sie warf ihre Arme um Harry, dann noch einmal um Severus, dann zo sie wieder ihren Zauberstab.

  


Finite Incantatem, murmelte sie zu Ron gewandt und er erwachte wieder zum Leben. Aber sie war bereits aus der Krankenstation verschwunden. Severus sah sie gehen und Harry blockierte die Tür, so dass Ron ihr nicht folgen konnte.

  



	16. Kapitel 15

Disc.:Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN.: Wie das vorhergehende Kapitel (noch) NICHT betagelesen. Wir befinden uns auf der Zielgeraden. Dies ist das letzte Kapitel. Dann gibt's noch den Epilog und dann... dann ist erstmal Sense. Eine eigene Geschichte wartet noch auf mich und es gibt noch so unglaublich viele tolle Geschichten, die es sich zu übersetzen lohnt. Aber das dauert noch. Bis dahin: PAUSE.

Viel Spaß mit dem 15. Kapitel und dem Epilog, Vielen,vielen Dank für eure Reviews und euer Interesse an meinemTeil der Arbeit. Bis bald.

Rebecca van Raven

Ach, und Eulchen. Vielen Dank für deine Geduld beim betalesen. Ich hoffe dein Rechner tuts bald wieder und du hast nicht allzu herbe Verluste hinehmen müssen. 

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


15. KAPITEL

  


Ginny, bist du wach? rief Hermione leise, als sie in den Schlafraum betrat in dem Ginny schlief.

  


Ja, Ich bin - Hermione?!

  


Schh, die anderen schlafen alle. Hermione schloss leise die Tür und setzte sich ans Ende von Ginnys Bett und lächelte die Rothaarige an.

  


Mione... mein Gott, aber ich dachte... Ich dachte...

  


Du dachtest ich sei tot. 

  


Ginny wurde blass, aber brachte ein kleines lächeln zustande. Alle haben das gesagt, du hast den Todesfluch abgefangen, den Snape auf Ron geschossen hat...

  


Schluckend zupfte Hermione an einer Haarsträhne, da seufzte sie. Ginny ich muss dir jetzt sagen, dass das alles wahr ist. Alles was du gehört hast. Aber lass es mich erklären, ja?

  


Die Augen weit aufgerissen nickte Ginny wieder.

  


In Ordnung... gut, normalerweise würde ich am Anfang anfangen, aber ich denke jetzt ist irgendwo in der Mitte besser. Hast du etwas scharfes hier?

  


Ja, mein Taschenmesser... wozu? fragte Ginny, reichte es ihr und sah verwirrter aus als jemals zuvor.

  


Die Ängste den Menschen von ihrer Unsterblichkeit zu erzählen war verschwunden, alles was Hermione wollte, war, dass jemand verstand... Nicht so wie Severus es verstand, oder so wie Harry ganz ruhig reagiert hatte... Sondern jemand der wirklich und Wahrhaftig verstand und für sie da sein wollte. Sie zog die Klinge fest über ihr Handgelenk und stellte sicher, das sie auch wirklich alle Adern traf.

  


Hermione, nicht! schrie Ginny, doch Hermione hob eine Hand und sie wich zurück.

  


Es tat höllisch weh, jedoch ebbte der Schmerz rasch ab. Der Blutfluss kam zum Stillstand und die Haut zog sich von selbst zusammen. Ginny unterdrückte ein Aufheulen in dem sie eine Faust in den Mund rammte. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, ihr würden gleich die Augen herausfallen und sie musste lächeln.

  


Gin, ich bin in Ordnung, wirklich, sagte sie.

  


Das ist was mir Angst macht! weinte Ginny, sie starrte immer noch auf die Stelle an der kaum zehn sekunden zuvor noch eine riesige Narbe gewesen war.

  


Weißt du Ginny glaub' es oder nicht, ich habe eine irgendwie logische Erklärung wenn du sie hören möchtest.

  


Ginny sah angstvoll zu ihr auf.

  


Ich bin unsterblich. Hermione fing ihre Freundin als diese schwankte, aber glücklicher weise war sie stärker als ihr Bruder und schaffte es sich bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

  


Du... du kannst nicht sterben? Niemals? 

  


So wurde mir's erzählt.

  


Aber... aber... wie? Und wer hat es dir erzählt? Und-

  


Ginny, eine Frage zur Zeit, bitte! lachte Hermione. Es war das erste Mal seit der Krankenstation und es fühlte sich an, als ob eine Last plötzlich von ihr genommen war.

  


Ginny kniff ihren Mund zusammen und dachte für einen Moment nach. sagte sie langsam. Wir machen es auf deine Art. Zwanzig Fragen. Eins: Wie?

  


Mmm.. das ist eine andere Geschichte... Und Hermione erklärte. Wiedermal- alles was an dem Tag geschehen war, an dem ihr Leben zerrissen worden war. Sie ließ kein Detail über Severus aus, sie wusste das er, wenn er es erfahren sollte, ihr vergeben würde. Als sie fertig war, schien Ginny weniger ruhig, schien sich aber unter kontrolle zu haben.

  


Gute Götter, Hermione... das ist unglaublich...

  


Sie unterhielten sich noch mehrere Stunden, bis Ginnys Energie aufgebraucht war und sie schlafen musste.

  


Mach dir keine Sorgen, Gin, du hast einiges mitgemacht. Wir können später reden, wenn Ron nicht versucht mich umzubringen. Jetzt ruh' dich aus. Ich werde versuchen Severus zu finden... wir müssen eine Dinge besprechen.

  


Ginny nickte. Wenn ich Ron sehe, werde ich versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen, gut?

  


Danke, Ginny.

  


Hermione... eins noch, sagte Ginny und Hermione sah zurück zu ihr. WAs hast du mir nicht erzählt? Irgend etwas ... ich weiß nicht, flackert in deinen Augen. Was ist es?

  


Verdammt, dieses Mädchen verpasste nichts, wenn es ihre Freunde betraf. Hermione lächelte leicht. Tja, zwischen all dem ist ein kleines Wunder geschehen.

  


Was war das?

  


Ich habe mich verliebt.

Und dann schloss sie die Tür leise hinter sich, und ließ ihre Freundin darüber brütend zurück. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel, das Ginny es herausfinden würde, aber sie zweifelte auch nicht an ihrer Fähigkeit Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten.

  


Jetzt war es Zeit das Subjekt dieses bestimmten Geheimnisses zu finden.

  


Es dauerte nicht lange Severus zu finden. Sie ging zuerst zur Krankenstation, dankbar, das Harry und Ron nicht mehr dort waren, aber sie fragte sich wo sie alle hingegangen waren. Madam Pomfrey sagte, das sie Severus das letzte Mal auf dem Weg in die Kerker gesehen hätte und wenn er dort nicht wäre sollte sie es am See versuchen. Hermione dankte ihr rannte los.

  


rief sie leise und öffnete die Tür zum Zaubertränkeraum.

  


Er war nicht dort, aber gegenüber die Tür zu seinem Büro war nur angelehnt und ein flackerndes Licht deutete an, dass ein Kamin entzündet war.

  


Sie ging hinüber und klopfte leise, dann öffnete sie sie die Tür ganz. Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch, sein Notenbuch aufgeschlagen, trug er die Namen der Schüler des kommenden Schuljahres ein. Als sie eintrat, sah er auf und ein kurzes Lächeln flackerte über sein Gesicht.

  


Ich habe mich gefragt wann du mich mit deiner Anwesenheit erfreuen würdest, sagte er mit nur einer winzigen Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme und weder Harsch noch Kalt.

  


Sie grinste und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm an den Schreibtisch, legte die Hände in den Schoß und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl etwas zurück. Ich habe dir gesagt ich wollte mit dir sprechen, sagte sie leise. Er wollte antworten, aber sie hob eine Hand das Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Ich wollte ich noch einmal für das was ich heute Nachmittag gesagt habe entschuldigen. Es war dumm, ich war im Stress, mit dem wieder sterben und alles Ron und Harry erklären zu müssen... Sie wurde still, sie konnte aus angst das sie sich verriet nicht fortfahren. Sie war sich sicher, das ihre Worte in der Krankenstation nicht dazu beigetragen hatten seinen Stress zu lösen und sie weigerte sich in irgendeiner Weise der Grund für sein Leiden zu sein.

  


Was sie nicht merkte war, das sie mit jedem ihrer Worte, jeder Entschuldigung, Severus mehr wehtat.

  


Aber er hielt seine Stimme ruhig und kühl, als er antwortete. Hermione, ich schätze es, das du dich zuerst bei mir entschuldigst, jedoch... Er machte eine Pause, unsicher, ob er zu diesem Zeitpunkt irgend etwas sagen sollte, dann zwang er sich fortzufahren. Wenn du dich nur entschuldigst damit ich glücklich bin oder erleichtert oder sonst einUnsinn, sollte ich dir sagen, dass du weder mich noch dich selbst anlügen sollte. Es wird keinem von uns helfen und tatsächlich könnte es alles beschädigen. 

  


Ihre Augen wurden groß. _Akzeptiert er tatsächlich die Tatsache, das ich ihn liebe?!_ Fragte sie sich leise. Severus, ich... Götter, ich kann es nicht sagen, nicht noch einmal.

  


Er beschloss ihr das abzunehmen. sagte er leise und starrte in ihre Augen. Er griff über den Tisch und nahm fest ihre Hand. Ich liebe dich!

  


Ihr Atem war für einen Moment gefangen, sie hatte vergessen ihn weder freizulassen. Sie saß wie betäubt da. Oh... hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt?...

  


Als er sich vor lehnte, merkte sie, er hatte es wohl gesagt. Und dann waren seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst und ihr gesamter Körper stand in Flammen. 

  


_Oh, Severus, ich liebe dich so sehr..._

  


_Ich liebe dich Hermione. Jetzt und in alle Ewigkeit. _


	17. Epilog

Disc.:Übersetzung von Bonded to Eternity by Rya Silverflame. Die gesamte Harry Potter Welt gehört J. K. Rowling. 

  


Rating: R

  


ÜN.: Ein etwas schmalziges Ende wenn ich mir dieses Urteil erlauben darf, aber süüüüüß.

CU soon

RvR

  


Gebunden an die Ewigkeit

  


EPILOG

  


Drei Jahre später...

  


Wie war dein Tag, Liebster? fragte Hermione, nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn innig.

  


Mmm, viel besser jetzt da du hier bist.

  


Sie lachte, ihre Augen glänzten als sie zu ihm aufsah. Komm schon, so schlimm können die Erstklässler gar nicht sein.

  


Oh, würdest du darauf wetten? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hast du deine erste Stunde Erstklässler morgen. Dann werden wir sehen wer zuletzt lacht.

  


Lächelnd rollte sie mit den Augen. Oh, habe ich es dir schon gesagt? fragte sie, wechselte die Themen schnell wie immer. Ron und Harry kommen dieses Wochenende zu Besuch! Ich habe sie seit dem Ende unseres siebten Schuljahres nicht mehr gesehen, seit Minerva bat mich als ihre Nachfolgerin ausbilden zu dürfen.

  


Oh süße Circe, sag nicht das ich mich zwei volle Tage mit ihnen abgeben muss, stöhnte er und brachte sie wieder zum Lachen.

  


Wirklich Severus, so schlimm ist es doch nicht. Und nebenbei, ich vermisse sie. Wegen dieses dummen Streits hatten wir nur wenige Monate zusammen. Den Göttern sei dank, das er schließlich seine Dummheit eingesehen hat... es tat so weh zu denken,das er mich hasste.

  


Severus lächelte freundlich und küsste sie noch einmal. Und dann, Liebste und Verehrteste, erhielt er auch noch die Nachricht unserer Verlobung. Das arme arme Kind.

  


Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. Sei lieb Severus! zirpe sie und wurde dann wieder ernst. Wir schulden ihm eine Menge, weißt du. Wenn er und Harry nicht gewesen wären, hätte Voldemort uns gefunden. Sie haben alles riskiert um ihn zu schwächen und schließlich für alle Zeiten zu töten. Und das nur drei Monate nach der Abschlussfeier. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn ich die beiden verloren hätte.

  


Sie waren aber nicht allein...

  


Sie seufzte und unterdrückte einen kleinen Schluchzer. Nein... Der arme Neville wollte immer ein Held sein. Und Draco... Ich schätze wir könne nur dankbar sein, das es nicht noch mehr Verluste gab. Immer noch... 

  


Ich weiß, sagte er leise und beruhigend. Selbst nach fast zwei Jahren waren die Wunden noch kaum verheilt. Ihre Freunde hatten es getan, um sie zu schützen und sie hatte es nicht gewusst, bis es selbst zu spät war auch nur zu versuchen zu helfen.

  


Sie trocknete die Augen mit dem Ärmel und Hermione zwang sich zu lächeln. Hey, Ich muss hoch in die Krankenstation. Poppy will mich sehen. Ich sollte zum Abendessen zurück sein, dann kannst du mr Tips geben wie ich mit diesen fiesen Erstklässlern umgehen muss, ja?

  


Er grinste. Wie du willst, sagte er und mit einem letzten lächeln verschwand sie.

  


**

  


Hermione starrte sie verständnislos an. Wa- was? fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!

  


Ich fürchte, ich meine das todernst, Hermione. Alle Tests deuten auf-

  


Das ist mir egal! Die Tests müssen falsch liegen! Ich kann nicht... das ist nicht möglich! Das weißt du Poppy!

  


Gut, vielleicht hast du falsche Informationen bekommen. Es ist passiert, Hermione, es ist passiert. Ich fürchte das ist der Stand der Dinge. Soll ich Severus herflohen, so das du es ihm hier sagen kannst? 

  


Sie schüttelte den Kopf ihre Augen waren groß und starr. N-Nein... ich sage es ihm nach dem Essen. Vielleicht wird es nicht so schwer für ihn, wenn wir in den Kerkern am Kamin ... Oh, Götter...

  


Poppy klopfte ihr sanft auf die Schulter. Gut, ich wünsche dir viel Glück, sagte sie sanft.

  


**

  


Die Gabel fiel auf den Teller und der Klang wiederholte sich viele Male in Hermiones Gedanken.

  


rief er,griff ihre Hand so fest das es weh getan hätte, wenn sie sich nicht so taub gefühlt hätte. 

  


Ich wusste, das du damit Schwierigkeiten haben würdest...

  


Hermione worüber sprichst du?! Hatten wir diese Diskussion nicht erst vor einem Monat? Es ist unmöglich! 

  


Offensichtlich nicht, Severus, sagte sie schnippisch und fühlte sich danach so schuldig, das sie ein kleines Lächeln versuchte. Poppy hat sogar noch einige extra Tests gemacht, bevor ich gegangen bin...

  


Severus sah bemerkenswert blass aus und er musste sich festhalten, weil er leicht schwankte. So... Oh Götter, du bist sicher? fragte er leise.

  


Sie nickte und diesmal war das Lachen echt. Also... wie wollen wir sie nennen?

  


Und dann lachte er, ein echtes wahres Lachen. Mit einem glücklichen Aufschrei schwang er um den Tisch herum, kniete sich vor sie und nahm sie in den Arm. In ihre Augen starrend antwortete er, Starla. Jedesmal wenn ich in die Sterne schaue, sehe ich dein Gesicht. Ich liebe dich so sehr Hermione. So sehr.

  


Sie weinte, Tränen der Freude und der Glückseligkeit und sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. Ich liebe dich Severus. Und der Name Starla ist perfekt. Genau wie unsere Liebe.

  


~*fin*~ 


End file.
